Nouvelle Vie
by Moona Neko
Summary: Une nouvelle vie signifie également de nouveaux ennuis...Ai/Hina & Gin/Ran
1. Le Commencement

Chapitre 1 :

La bataille faisait rage. Les Capitaines Shinigamis combattaient les Espadas avec toute leur force. Les reiatsu explosaient face aux Bankai ou aux Resurreccion. Et pourtant elle était là, allongée. Kira avait finit de la soignée mais elle se résignait à se relever. Elle voyait les combats qui se déroulaient dans la ville de Karakura sans pouvoir prêter main forte. Le shinigami blond se tourna vers son amie et lui dit :

**« Mais enfin relève-toi Hinamori. Je t'ai soigné, tu peux te redresser tu sais. »**

Hinamori sembla hésiter un moment, mais finit par se redresser. Ses yeux neutres d'expression, noir comme la mort, étaient fixés sur le combat que menait Hitsugaya. Elle le voyait essoufflé, le visage ruisselant de sang. Et il n'était pas le seul. Le Capitaine Soi Fon avait perdu un bras...Seul le Capitaine Kyôraku semblait bien se porter. Hinamori ne supportait pas de devoir attendre ici, bien à l'abri. Les flammes de Ryūjin Jakka venaient de prendre fin et la vice-capitaine pouvait voir son ancien Capitaine, fier, faisant face au Capitaine Général. La shinigami au chignon regarda Kira qui prodiguait des soins à Matsumoto. Cette dernière avait été sévèrement touchée...Les yeux d'Hinamori furent attirés par une forme humanoïde qui partait s'écraser contre un immeuble. La Vice-Capitaine retint un cri : c'était Hitsugaya. Elle se leva presque en bondissant, et sorti de la barrière protectrice en courant. Elle entendit Kira s'époumoner, l'appelant, mais ignora son ami. Hinamori se jeta à terre pour éviter un Cero qui ne lui était, normalement, pas destinée. Une fois hors de danger, elle reprit sa course, passant devant les maisons et les immeubles à une vitesse que l'on ne pourrait égaler. Il fallait qu'elle arrête cette guerre. Hitsugaya passa au dessus de sa tête sans même l'apercevoir, balançant son sabre au dessus de sa tête pour frapper avec fureur le zanpakûto de son adversaire. Quand Hinamori se trouva assez prêt de son but, elle exécuta plusieurs shunpôs d'affiler pour grimper sans mal sur les immeubles les plus hauts. Elle se rapprochait...De plus en plus. Encore un peu...Hinamori surgit entre le Capitaine Général et Aizen de façon si rapide qu'aucun ne s'attendait à la venue de la petite shinigami. Yamamoto n'ayant pas prévu la venue d'Hinamori venait de faucher l'air de son sabre qui vomit un déluge de flammes sur Aizen. La shinigami arriva pile à ce moment là...Heureusement, le Capitaine en Chef eut le temps d'étouffer quelques flammes, mais pas toutes. Hinamori poussa un cri de douleur à en percer les tympans. Tout son bras droit était brûlé. Elle hurlait tellement que tous les combats s'arrêtèrent. Malgré la douleur insoutenable qu'elle éprouvait, Hinamori se dressa du mieux qu'elle le pouvait devant son ancien Capitaine.

**« Arrêtez... »**

Ce fut la seule chose qu'elle parvint à murmurer à cause de la douleur. Son bras pâle avait viré au rouge à une vitesse ahurissante. Des grosses perles de sueur coulaient sur son front. Aizen ne pouvait décrocher ses yeux du bras de son ancienne subordonnée. Les flammes avaient consumés la manche du kimono d'Hinamori, dévoilant ainsi la totalité de la brûlure. Ce n'était pas beau à voir. La Vice-Capitaine s'agenouilla sous la douleur, n'osant même pas toucher son bras blessé. Ses cris étaient horribles, ils transperceraient le cœur de n'importe quel être vivant sur cette Terre. Même lui, l'être le plus puissant de cette Terre, le nouveau Dieu de ce monde ne pouvait rester insensible aux cris de douleur de la Vice-Capitaine. Un seul shunpô suffit pour qu'il se retrouve à côté de la souffrante. Il passa sa main devant les yeux de la Vice-Capitaine, la plongeant dans un profond sommeil. Aizen la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne commence une chute libre qui lui serait sûrement fatale. Il fit face aux Capitaines des Divisions, Hinamori sous le bras, et d'une voix neutre déclara :

**« Cette bataille est terminée, mais la guerre ne fait que commencer. »**

Et aussi rapidement qu'il était venu, il reparti, accompagné de ses deux comparses et des trois Espadas. Avant de rentrer dans son palais, il prit évidement soin de renvoyer les shinigamis dans leur monde, ainsi que l'humaine qui ne lui servait plus à rien. Il n'aurait jamais cru que son ancienne subordonnée puisse mettre ainsi ses plans en attente. Aizen venait même à se demander pourquoi il l'avait ramené ici. S'il avait tenté de la tuer au Seireitei, s'était bien pour lui évité ça. Comme quoi, on n'échappe jamais au destin.

**« Vous m'avez vraiment étonné, Aizen Taichô. »**

Déclara le plus jeune des trois traitres, son éternel sourire accroché à ses lèvres. Aizen fit la sourde d'oreille, ne voulant pour rien au monde débuter une conversation à ce sujet avec son second. C'était déjà assez embarrassant pour lui d'être vu comme le super-héros qui délivra son ancienne subordonnée d'une douleur tyrannique. Gin n'avait pas besoin d'en rajouter une couche. Et pour arranger le tout, Hinamori se mit à gigoter doucement sous son bras. Il ne restait que quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne soit totalement réveiller et qu'elle se mette à brailler. Aizen se surprit presque à faire un compte à rebours.

**« Où...Où suis-je ? »**

S'écria la shinigami au chignon, gigotant d'avantage. Son porteur leva les yeux au ciel. Son compte à rebours s'était révélé juste. A peine avait-il prononcé zéro dans sa tête qu'Hinamori s'était mise à brailler. Elle se débattit d'avantage, mais s'arrêta d'un seul coup. Sa brûlure la faisait souffrir de nouveau. Hinamori se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour retenir un cri de douleur. Gin se moqua intérieurement du sort de son comparse. Ce dernier déposa sa délicate charge sur la première chaise qui passa sous son nez. Les yeux d'Hinamori étaient écarquillés d'horreur. Pourquoi se trouvait-elle face à face avec les trois traitres de la Soul Society ? Et surtout, pourquoi n'était-elle pas dans la fausse Karakura, avec les autres ? Ses épaules se secouèrent de tremblement, et elle s'assit aussi profondément que possible sur sa chaise. La jeune shinigami dévisagea les trois hommes qui la dominaient autant en taille qu'en reiatsu. Il suffisant qu'Aizen cligne de l'œil pour que sa misérable vie prenne fin. Elle déglutit bruyamment, ce qui fit glousser Ichimaru. Aizen lui intima l'ordre d'arrêter d'un bref coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

**« - Lequel me conseilles-tu, Gin ?** demanda l'ancien Capitaine à son comparse souriant.

**- Le Keikatsu*, Aizen Taichô. »**

Le brun se baissa vers son ancien subordonnée et avança l'une de ses mains vers le bras brûlé de la jeune shinigami. Il la passa au dessus de la brûlure, ce qui étouffa peu à peu la douleur de la Vice-Capitaine. Cette dernière regardait la brûlure s'effacer de plus en plus. Mais quand Aizen retira sa main, Hinamori put remarquer que son bras était toujours mutilé. Elle devina immédiatement que ce n'était qu'une cicatrice de plus dans sa petite collection...

**« Pourquoi m'avez vous emmené ici ? »**

Demanda la jeune shinigami en ramenant son bras brûler contre elle. Enfin ! Gin et Tôsen attendaient cette question avec impatiente, car eux-mêmes ne savait pas pourquoi leur compère avait ramené son ancienne subordonnée avec eux, ici au Hueco Mundo. Aizen resta muet un long moment, comme s'il cherchait une excuse tangible à son action stupide et faite sur un coup de tête.

**« Tu aurais préféré mourir là bas ? »**

Lâcha-t-il, évitant ainsi la question de la shinigami au chignon. Cette dernière arqua un sourcil. Mourir là bas ? Bien sûr que non. Kira lui aurait administré les premiers soins, puis ça aurait été la Quatrième Division qui aurait prit le relais. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour le faire remarqué qu'Aizen enchaînait :

**« - Personne n'a bougé ni sourciller quand tu as été blessée. Ils t'auraient tous laissé souffrir, jusqu'à ce que tu en meures. **

**- Non...Ce n'est pas vrai ! »**

Rugit-elle en bondissant de sa chaise. Dans son élan de tristesse, Hinamori tourna le dos aux trois hommes et partie en courant. Elle ne connaissait pas cet endroit qui se limitait à de longs couloirs blancs, qui semblaient sans fin. La shinigami au chignon avait l'impression de courir sur place, elle sentait le regard des trois hommes derrière son dos. Elle ferma les yeux afin de chasser les larmes qui lui brouillaient la vue. Hinamori rentra alors en collision avec quelque chose. Ou plutôt quelqu'un. Une grande femme habillée en blanc, possédait une magnifique chevelure verte qui cascadait sur ses épaules. Ses yeux verts kaki brillaient de gentillesse et d'honnêteté. Une marque rose peignait ses joues et son nez. Il se dégageait d'elle une aura de bonté inimaginable.

**« - Ah, Neliel, je vois que tu as rencontré Hinamori.** Fit une voix masculine dans le dos de la shinigami.

**-** **Aizen-sâma**, la dite Neliel se courba devant son maître, **nous nous sommes seulement percutées.**

**- J'aimerais que tu la prennes sous ton aile un petit moment, le temps qu'elle s'habitue à son nouvel environnement.**

**- Je ne suis pas un animal !** se défendit Hinamori en fronçant les sourcils.

**- A vos ordres, Aizen-sâma. »**

Aizen inclina légèrement la tête et reparti, les mains dissimulées dans ses grandes poches, disparaissant au détour d'un corridor. Hinamori leva ses yeux marron vers la femme arrancar, qui lui sourit avec gentillesse.

**« - Je m'appelle Neliel tu ****Oderschvank****, mais appelle moi seulement Nell. Et toi ? Hinamori c'est ça ?**

**- Oui, Hinamori Momo. »**

Cette dernière sourit timidement à l'arrancar. Nell posa gentiment sa main sur la tête de la shinigami et lui servit un sourire rayonnant.

Hinamori se doutait qu'une nouvelle vie l'attendait. Ses amis allaient lui manquer, et elle était certaine qu'elle ne se ferait jamais à cet enfer blanc et à ses habitants...

_*Keikatsu : sort de soin dans le jeu Bleach the 3rd Phantom_


	2. Perséphone

Chapitre 2 :

Hinamori fulminait. Ce n'était qu'une impression ou Gin & Aizen se moquaient ouvertement d'elle ? Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, la shinigami au chignon toisait les deux anciens Capitaine. Le plus souriant des deux tenait un haut très provocateur par les manches. Quant à son ancien supérieur, ce dernier lui présentait une jupe blanche d'une petitesse rageante. Bien sûr, Aizen avait d'abord refusé de présenter le vêtement comme un article de mode, mais Gin avait tellement insisté qu'il avait finit par abdiquer pour le faire taire. Une monstrueuse veine palpitait sur le front d'Hinamori.

**« Non mais c'est quoi ces vêtements ? »**

Rugit-elle, rouge de colère. Gin perdit son sourire quelques secondes : il n'avait pas souvenir d'une Hinamori aussi caractérielle. Néanmoins, ce changement de caractère l'amusait. Son sourire reprit place sur ses lèvres. Il plaqua le vêtement contre la jeune femme et déclara :

**« Je suis sûr que ça t'irais à merveille, Momo-chan. »**

La concernée écarta le haut du plat de sa main, bougonnant des jurons. Aizen soupira et déposa la jupe sur la chaise placée tout près de lui. Gin abusait un peu. Pourquoi voulait-il que son ancienne subordonnée porte des vêtements aussi courts ? Hinamori écarta de nouveau le vêtement que lui présentait l'ancien Capitaine de la Troisième Division. Ce dernier fit la moue. Pourquoi n'aimait-elle pas ces vêtements ? Il tenta une nouvelle fois de les mettre devant Hinamori pour vérifier s'ils étaient à sa taille. S'en était trop pour la shinigami. Elle tourna les talons et quitta la pièce, claquant violemment la porte.

**« Nan mais j'y crois pas, il me prend pour une p*** ou je rêve ! »**

Ragea l'ancienne Vice-Capitaine, cognant une fois sur deux contre le mur blanc du corridor. Gin resta pétrifié un court instant, ne s'attendant pas à une telle réaction. Ce fut le tour d'Aizen de ce moqué de son comparse.

**« Pourquoi pas toute nue pendant qu'on y est ! **hurla une voix féminine au loin.

**- C'était Hinamori ? **demanda Gin en arquant un sourcil.

**- Je crois bien oui, **soupira son compagnon.

- **Oh oh, quelle femme ! »**

S'amusa Gin en déposant le vêtement sur la chaise. Aizen soupira de nouveau. Ca faisait la deuxième fois qu'Hinamori et Gin se cherchaient des noises. Si ca continue ainsi, ils allaient finir par s'entre-tuer. La première fois, Ichimaru avait, paraît-il, fait exprès de contrôlé les couloirs pour que la jeune fille se perde encore plus dans ce labyrinthe qu'était Las Noches. Ca ne faisait que trois jours qu'elle était arrivée parmi eux, et pourtant Aizen avait l'impression que ça faisait une éternité. La shinigami au chignon avait catégoriquement refusée de se vêtir d'une tenue blanche. Elle répétait sans cesse qu'elle n'était pas un arrancar, mais une shinigami et qu'elle garderait le kimono noir pour le prouver aux Arrancars peuplant le Hueco Mundo. Gin avait beau essayer de lui faire enfiler la tenue « officielle » de ce monde mais ça se finissait tout le temps comme ça.

Hinamori rageait. Pourquoi Gin tentait-il toujours de lui refourguer l'une de ces tenues osées ? Il l'a prenait pour sa poupée ou quoi ? La shinigami au chignon se sentit enveloppée d'une aura bienveillante, et comprit que Nell arrivait. La femme arrancar prenait soin de ne jamais laisser la nouvelle venue seule trop longtemps. Elle avait sûrement ressentie l'énervement de sa nouvelle amie. En effet, il a suffit 24h aux deux femmes pour s'apprécier et se comprendre.

**« - Pourquoi es-tu si énervée Hina-chan** ? demanda l'arrancar à son amie.

**- Ichimaru-sâma a recommencer à ce moquer de moi,** grogna Hinamori.

**- Encore ? L'histoire des couloirs ne lui avait pas suffit ?**

**- Faut croire que non. »**

La plus petite des deux femmes fulminait encore, les bras toujours croisés contre sa poitrine. Nell esquissa un sourire amusé. Elle prit sa nouvelle amie par les épaules et la guida vers ses quartiers. En effet, Hinamori avait été installé dans une chambre assez spacieuse, munie d'un splendide lit à baldaquin en fer forgé. D'après Ichimaru, c'était un cadeau de la part d'Aizen mais Hinamori ne croyait qu'à moitié ce fourbe. Cela n'empêchait pas le fait que ce lit soit superbe et très confortable. La shinigami au chignon & l'Arrancar à la chevelure verte s'installèrent sur le lit, puis se mirent à discuter de tout et de rien. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et Gin apparut, tout souriant comme d'habitude.

**« -Hinamori-chan, Aizen Taichô m'a dit que tu étais intéressée par la culture grecque. Et il se trouve que j'ai trouvé un ouvrage très intéressant sur les Dieux Grecs dans la bibliothèque personnelle d'Aizen Taichô. Aimerais-tu t'y rendre pour la lire ?**

**- C'est vrai que j'attache une certaine importance à la culture grecque mais...Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas la lire ici ?**

**- Aizen Taichô préfère que les livres ne quittent pas la bibliothèque. Tu sais à quel point il est attaché aux bouquins. »**

Hinamori hésita quelques secondes, mais finit par accepter. Nell voulut l'accompagnée mais Gin répliqua qu'elle n'allait pas mourir sur la route d'ici à la bibliothèque. Mais pourtant, Neliel savait que le traitre avait une idée derrière la tête...

**« Wouah ! Mais c'est immense ! »**

S'écria Hinamori quand elle pénétra dans l'immense bibliothèque. De longues rangées de livre s'étendaient à perte de vue. Jamais la shinigami n'avait vu autant de livre de sa vie. Gin se permit d'ajouter qu'Aizen lui avaient absolument tous lus. Tout ça ? Autant de livres ? Hinamori n'en croyait pas ses oreilles et pourtant, elle s'imaginait bien son ancien Capitaine assit à l'une des tables, une pile de bouquins près de lui, un ouvrage à la main. Ichimaru lui présenta alors une lourde encyclopédie bleue. En lettre dorées étaient écrit : _Les Divinités Grecques_. Hinamori avait déjà hâte d'y plonger la tête la première. Elle ne prit même pas le temps d'aller s'asseoir à l'une des tables. Elle ouvrit l'encyclopédie en son milieu, juste pour se donner un aperçu avant sa lecture.

**« - Je te conseille la page 64, tout en haut. »**

Lâcha Gin, agrandissant son déjà assez grand sourire. Hinamori s'exécuta. Elle fit glisser les pages entre ses doigts, cherchant la soixante quatrième. Elle ne tarda pas à y arriver. Les divinités en P...Gin lui avait conseillé celle en tête de page. La shinigami leva les deux et put lire _Perséphone._ Soudainement intéressée, Hinamori démarra la lecture à haute voix :

**« Perséphone ou Coré, divinité grecque du monde souterrain, fille de Déméter. Elle est d'abord connue sous le simple nom de ****Coré**** ou ****Cora :**** « la jeune fille ». Perséphone était d'une rare beauté... **_(lecture silencieuse)___**Dans les bois d'Enna, Perséphone se divertit en compagnie des Océanides. Un jour, alors qu'elles sont occupées à cueillir des fleurs, Perséphone s'écarte du groupe, pour cueillir un narcisse. Là elle est remarquée par le puissant Hadès, le Dieu des Enfers...**___(lecture silencieuse)_** Il enlève la jeune fille qui d'un cri alerte sa mère mais celle-ci arrive trop tard... **_(lecture silencieuse)_** Déméter partira à la recherche de sa fille unique pendant neuf jours et neuf nuits avant de déclarer : « La Terre sera affamée tant que je n'aurai pas retrouvé ma fille. » Hélios, le soleil, décidera alors de révéler à Déméter que c'est Hadès qui a enlevé sa fille. La déesse ira aux Enfers la chercher mais Hadès refusera de la rendre. L'affaire est portée devant Zeus. **_(lecture silencieuse avant de conclure)___**Perséphone devint donc la Déesse des Enfers... »**

Hinamori parut septique un petit moment. Le jour précédant, elle avait déjà entendu « Dieu des Enfers » sortir de la bouche de Gin...Mais oui ! Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il avait appelé Aizen ? Et juste après, il avait appeler la shinigami « Coré » plutôt qu'Hinamori ou Momo...La shinigami au chignon remonta au début du texte. Le rouge lui monta à la tête en quelques secondes seulement.

**« C'est quoi ce cliché ? »**

Tempêta-t-elle en jetant l'ouvrage sur Ichimaru. Ce dernier ne put l'esquiver, et se prit donc l'encyclopédie en pleine face. Un bouquin frôlant les trois kilogrammes dans la figure, ça ne fait pas du bien. Hinamori était encore plus en colère qu'avant. La comparaison de Gin ne lui avait vraiment pas plu. Il allait voir ce qu'elle allait lui faire Perséphone ! Elle quitta la salle, plus en colère que jamais.

**« Que t'est-il arrivé, Gin ? »**

Demanda Aizen à son second en voyant ce dernier arrivé, du coton pressé contre ses narines, une poche de glace sur son front. Cela ne semblait pourtant pas vaincre son éternel sourire.

**« Je crois que j'ai irrité Perséphone... »**

Répondit-il, plus mesquin qu'il ne l'avait jamais été depuis qu'ils étaient revenu de la fausse Karakura. Il jeta un regard derrière son épaule et croisa le regard furibond de la brunette.


	3. Cadeau

Chapitre 3 :

Les dix Espadas _la_ fixaient, les yeux sortis de leurs orbites. Même Ulquiorra, Hallibel n'en revenaient pas. Et lui, il continuait son monologue, comme s'il ne l'avait même pas vu. Mais comment ? Elle avait été casée entre lui et Gin, et ce dernier gloussait silencieusement. Ne l'entendait-il donc pas ? Pourtant, elle n'était pas discrète. Même une mouette en bord de mer fait moins de bruit qu'elle. Mais enfin, comment ne pouvait-il pas l'entendre ? Ou peut-être le faisait-il exprès ? Personne ne comprenait. Pourquoi Aizen-sâma laisser Hinamori pioncer ainsi en pleine réunion ? L'ancienne Vice-Capitaine ronflait comme une bien heureuse, avachie dans sa chaise. Un mince filet de bave coulait le long de sa joue pâle. Et lui, qui pourtant siégeait tout près d'elle, faisait comme rien n'était, continuant son monologue.

**« La guerre est donc reporté le temps que... »**

Personne ne l'écoutait. Tous les yeux étaient rivés sur la même personne. Cette petite shinigami qui s'accordait tous les droits. Dormir dans un moment pareil, quelle idée ! Encore heureux, sont ronflement était maintenant discret, presque mignon. Hinamori se redressa lentement. Les Espadas soupirèrent tous silencieusement : elle s'éveillait. Mais au lieu de ça, la shinigami au chignon croisa les bras qu'elle posa sur la table, et y enfouit sa tête. Presque sous le nez du Seigneur de ce Monde. Et lui, il ne disait toujours rien. Ils n'y croyaient pas. Eux, s'ils osaient fermer ne serait-ce qu'un œil durant la réunion, ils avaient droit à une remontrance. Mais elle – _Elle !_ – elle pouvait se permettre de dormir. Tous guettèrent la réaction d'Aizen quand Gin se mit à jouer avec les mèches non prisonnières du chignon d'Hinamori. Celle-ci remua légèrement, sans se réveiller pour autant. Le traitre ! Lui, il s'amusait et eux, ils se contentaient de regarder. Bien sûr, ils rêvaient tout – enfin presque tous – de ''s'amuser'' avec la chouchoute d'Aizen. La touchée, la taquinée, juste pour tester ses réactions. En fait, Hinamori ressemblait un peu à un animal arrivant dans une famille. Sauf qu'elle se permettait des choses qui leur était interdite. Et pour ça, les Espadas la jalousaient follement. Gin enroula une mèche de cheveux autour de son index, les caressant avec son pouce. Enfin, Aizen pivota la tête en direction de Gin et de l'endormie. Il avait stoppé net son discours soporifique sur la bataille et fixait son second sans piper mot. Ichimaru libéra la mèche d'Hinamori de son doigt, puis croisa les bras sur son torse. Le brun reprit donc son monologue, comme si rien n'était. Il l'avait vu ! Il l'avait vu dormir, rêver, gigoter doucement, et pourtant il n'avait rien dit. Il avait usé d'un seul regard pour ordonner à Gin d'arrêter son petit jeu.

**« Sur ce, la réunion est terminée. »**

Déclara enfin Aizen, une demi-heure plus tard. Les Espadas jetèrent un dernier regard vers la shinigami (toujours endormie) avant de quitter la salle. Gin et Tôsen disparurent à leur tour, laissant le brun et l'endormie seuls dans cette immense pièce. Aizen déposa sa main sur l'épaule d'Hinamori et la secoua doucement. Elle grogna, n'appréciant apparemment qu'on la tire de son sommeil. La shinigami leva lentement la tête, ses yeux encore rempli de sommeil. Elle s'étira, bâillant en s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

**« Viens, j'ai quelque chose à te donner. »**

Déclara l'ancien Capitaine de la Cinquième Division à la brunette. Cette dernière hocha doucement la tête, bien qu'encore endormie. Les deux anciens shinigamis de la Cinquième Division se dirigèrent alors vers la salle où Gin lui avait précédemment présenté ses vêtements. Hinamori arqua un sourcil. S'il retentait de lui refourguer une autre de ces tenues, il pouvait toujours courir. Son kimono de shinigami lui convenait parfaitement, surtout qu'il masquait entièrement l'étendue de sa brûlure. Cette dernière était comme devenue un complexe, une chose qu'elle refusait de montrer. Elle était la preuve indélébile de son changement de camp. Mais au lieu de lui présenté une tenue blanche, Aizen offrit à Hinamori un magnifique kimono blanc, orné de motifs floraux noirs. Les manches pouvaient cachées la totalité de sa brûlure, quoi qu'assez large. L'ancienne Vice-Capitaine leva ses yeux vers son ancien Capitaine. Est-ce un présent de sa part ? En tout cas, il était magnifique. Aizen se sentit tout drôle quand Hinamori enroula les bras autour de sa taille pour se serrer contre lui. Est-ce sa façon à elle de le remercier ? Si oui, il devrait lui faire des cadeaux plus souvent...Quand la shinigami au chignon desserra son étreinte, et alla s'enfermer dans une pièce non loin. Quand elle en ressortie, vêtue de ce superbe kimono, le Seigneur de ce Monde eut l'impression de faire face à une autre personne, à une autre Hinamori. Ce kimono mettait en valeur des qualités et masquait ses rares défauts.

_*Au moins, elle ne porte plus le kimono des shinigamis*_

Songea Aizen en regardant Hinamori se regarder dans un endroit sous toutes les coutures : devant, derrière, de profil, ect...Mais il remarqua également une bande enroulée autour de son bras droit, masquant entièrement la cicatrice de la brune. Elle n'arriva donc jamais à surmonter ce complexe ? Après tout, ce n'était qu'une marque rouge...

« - Il est superbe ! s'exclama Nell.

- N'est-ce pas ? »

Hinamori servit un immense sourire à son amie, laquelle saisit une des mèches afin d'en caresser le tisse lisse. Ce n'était pas un kimono de basse qualité que l'ancienne Vice-Capitaine portait. Les fleurs semblaient avoir été cousues à la main, avec une précision incomparable. Si Aizen lui avait acheté un tel kimono, c'était qu'il ne considérait pas Hinamori seulement pour son ancienne subordonnée...Neliel ne formula pourtant pas cette hypothèse à voix haute, préférant mener sa petite enquête seule.


	4. Mon Corps

Chapitre 4 :

Elle devait arrêter, elle le savait. Mais à chaque fois, il fallait qu'elle le fasse. C'était devenu comme une obligation pour elle, ou alors un geste du quotidien. Elle se torturait l'esprit à chaque fois, mais elle recommençait, comme des enfants à qui ont dit qu'il ne faut rien toucher dans un musée mais qui le font tout de même. Oui, c'était devenu une obligation pour Hinamori de pointer du doigt ses courbes ingrates que la nature lui avait offertes. Il suffisait qu'elle passe devant le miroir de sa chambre pour qu'elle enlève son kimono afin de juger par elle seule de l'état de son corps. Elle le haïssait, son corps. Si frêle, si fragile. Il n'y avait rien de plaisant. Ses jambes étaient trop fines : on voyait presque ses os, saillants sous sa peau pâle. Ses bras étaient différents désormais, le droit étant peigner d'une longue marque rouge qui partait du poignet et s'arrêtait un peu plus haut que le coude. Hinamori cachait cette brûlure, l'enroulant d'une bande presque aussi blanche que sa peau. Il n'y avait rien qui puisse être attirant dans sa poitrine digne d'une jeune adolescente pénétrant dans sa douzième année. Son ventre était plat, trop plat presque, si bien que ses côtes formaient des sillons avec sa peau. Sous cette dernière, seulement une fine épaisseur de graisse subsistait. Le dessous de ses yeux marron si banals était peint de cernes noirs, accentuant ses joues creuses. Comment Hinamori pouvait-elle être satisfaite d'un tel corps ? Elle était âgée de quelques années déjà et pourtant, elle possédait le corps d'une gamine. Un corps sans aucune beauté, dénué de toute gaieté. La shinigami fit la moue, désemparée. Pourquoi avait-elle hérité d'un tel corps ? Rien n'était beau. Même ses yeux, d'un marron si banal, si commun. Hinamori poussa un très long soupire, passant ses doigts sur ses hanches si peu gracieuse. Elle ne sursauta pas quand la porte s'ouvrit lentement. Aizen entra dans la chambre de son ancienne subordonnée sans se douter que cette dernière n'était qu'en sous-vêtement. Quand elle remarqua la présence du brun, Hinamori ne tenta même pas de se cacher. Qui avait-il à cacher après tout ? Son air abattu, son visage transformé de tristesse se défigurant dans le miroir n'échappait pas à Aizen. Que faisait-elle, les doigts glissant le long de ses côtes comme pour en évaluer la taille ? Il ramassa le magnifique kimono qu'il lui avait offert et le lui déposa sur les épaules. Pourtant, le regard de la shinigami au chignon restait braqué sur l'image d'elle-même que lui renvoyait le miroir. Elle ne faisait pas parti des filles qui pouvaient se venter de leur beauté, demandant à leur miroir si elles étaient toujours les plus belles. La seule chose qu'Hinamori pouvait demander à son miroir, c'est si elle était la plus frêle. Elle est tellement légère qu'un gamin de dix ans pourrait la portée presque sans effort.

**« - Qu'as-tu ?** demanda Aizen, fixant Hinamori via le reflet de cette dernière.

**- Rien...**, souffla-t-elle avant de baisser tristement les yeux.

**- Il y a une raison pour que tu te défigures ainsi.**

**- C'est bien ce que je disais. Il n'y a rien, justement... »**

Hinamori attacha la ceinture de son kimono autour de sa taille après avoir revêtu les manches. Elle se saisit d'un rouleau de bande et s'entreprit de masquer sa brûlure. Le brun la regarda faire, silencieux. Une fois sa tâche achevée, la shinigami au chignon leva deux yeux tristes sur son ancien capitaine. Ce dernier arqua un sourcil, déconcerté. Jamais il ne l'avait vu ainsi. Avant, elle ne s'inquiétait pas autant de son apparence, ou alors il ne l'avait jamais remarqué...Il avait tout de même démarré un nouveau chapitre. Aujourd'hui, il en avait apprit d'avantage sur son ancienne subordonnée. Il a put pointer du doigt les imperfections de son corps, ainsi ses courbes gracieuses. Il a put étudier du regard ses côtes saillantes sous sa peau, la blancheur de cette dernière. Son ventre, accompagné de cette cicatrice qu'il lui avait laissé. Une petite marque derrière son genoux, une légère cicatrice au sur son front, une cicatrice sur son ventre et son dos, une longue brûlure sur son bras droit...Toutes ces marques racontaient la vie entière de l'ancienne Vice-Capitaine. Aizen vit perler sur les joues de cette dernière des petites larmes silencieuses. Pourquoi pleurait-elle ? Il en connaissait la raison...

« Ne pleure pas, Hinamori-kun. »

Dit-il d'une voix qui, malgré lui, ressortie d'un air doux. La concernée leva ses petits yeux brillants sur son ancien Capitaine, plantant ce regard triste dans celui d'Aizen. Ce dernier s'approcha d'Hinamori et posa doucement sa main sur sa tête. La shinigami au chignon senti un frisson lui courir le long du dos. Il avait posé sa main de la même façon sur sa tête la veille de son « assassinat ».

**« - Cesse de te défigurer ainsi, Hinamori-kun. Tu es belle.**

**- Je ne suis pas belle. Je ne suis même pas jolie...Je suis...Frêle. »**

Aizen retira sa main du crâne de son ancienne subordonnée. Il ne se souvenait vraiment pas d'une Hinamori comme celle-là. Celle qui travaillait sous ses ordres n'était vraiment pas aussi soucieuse de son apparence. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée ici, Aizen avait l'impression qu'elle s'était métamorphosée. Elle sortait les griffes quand ont la caressait à rebrousse poil mais quand elle se retrouvait seule, le chat sauvage s'endormait, laissant place à un chaton si innocent qu'on lui donnerait le bon Dieu sans confession.

**« - Tu es toi.**

**- Vous parlez d'un cadeau...**

**- Je t'apprécie comme ça. »**

Hinamori rougit légèrement. Disait-il cela pour la rassurée ou était-il sincère ? Impossible de le deviné, son ancien Capitaine est si...mystérieux. Personne n'arrive à deviner à quoi il pense. Il garde ce léger sourire constamment coller à ses lèvres, même lors de situations graves. Le brun caressa doucement la joue d'Hinamori du plat de son index.

**« Ta peau est peut-être pâle, mais elle est douce comme la peau d'une pêche. »**

Hinamori ne savait pas quoi dire, quoi faire. Devait-elle le laisser faire ou écarter sa main ? Devait-elle accepter ces compliments d'un petit sourire ou les ignorer ? Le brun ne lui laissa pas le temps d'y réfléchir. Il posa l'une de ses mains dans le dos d'Hinamori afin de l'attirer vers lui. La shinigami se retrouva la joue colée contre le torse de son ancien supérieur. La rougeur de ses joues s'accentua, devenant plus voyante.

**« Tu es peut-être frêle comme tu dis, mais tu es gracieuse. »**

La shinigami aurait voulu qu'il arrête. Elle ne croyait pas à ce qu'il disait. Sa peau n'était pas douce, elle n'était pas gracieuse. Hinamori n'était rien de tout cela. Elle était...si banale. L'ancienne Vice-Capitaine recula, se libérant de l'étreinte de son ancien Capitaine. Elle baissa les yeux, honteuse d'avoir rougie pour de pareilles sottises.

« Tu es mignonne quand tu rougies, Hinamori-kun. »

C'était le compliment de trop. Hinamori allait craquer. Ses larmes se multiplièrent, de plus en plus nombreuses sur ses joues rouges. Elle finit par hoqueter et se réfugier dans les bras d'Aizen. Ce dernier la regarda, déconcerté. Hinamori venait de se lover dans ses bras, comme le jour où elle avait apprit qu'il n'était pas mort. Mais cette fois, il ne la blesserait pas. Il ne la blessera plus. Il la serra doucement dans ses bras, caressant d'une main ses cheveux ébène.

Gin observait cette petite scène par l'ouverture de la porte. En effet, Aizen ne l'avait pas complètement fermée, et Ichimaru avait put les espionner tranquillement. Ce qu'il avait vu était intéressant. Très intéressant même.

**« Oh oh ! **se réjouit-il après s'être éloigner suffisamment pour pas qu'Hinamori ou Aizen ne l'entende**. C'est très prometteur tout ça, très prometteur ! »**


	5. Une journée à la plage

Merci beaucoup pour les reviews, ça fais chaud au cœur ^^

Un remerciement tout particulier a une personne qui se reconnaitra sûrement :P C'est toi qui m'a encouragé à écrire cette fiction, merci de tout cœur :D

Chapitre 5 :

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'un mois que l'ancienne Vice-Capitaine de la Cinquième Division était arrivée et qu'elle vivait parmi les arrancars dans l'immense palais de Las Noches. Mais plus les jours passaient et plus Hinamori semblait triste. Aizen et Gin avaient tout de suite comprit la cause de cette tristesse. Ses amis lui manquaient. Elle avait été arrachée à eux sans qu'elle puisse leur dire adieu, les enlacer une dernière fois avant de disparaitre. Pour éponger sa peine, elle passait ses journées blottie dans son lit, dissimulée sous le linge blanc. Dormait-elle ou pas, personne ne le savait vraiment. C'est seulement qu'on ne la voyait plus cherchant son chemin dans les corridors, ou alors dormir en pleine réunion. Hinamori passait son temps dans sa chambre, et n'en ressortait que très rarement. Bientôt, Aizen trouva que cette situation avait assez durée et alla, accompagné de Gin, trouver Hinamori. Cette dernière était, évidemment, enroulée dans ses draps. Seuls ses cheveux étaient visibles, non-dissimulés par le linge blanc. Gin saisit les draps entre ses doigts et tira dessus, découvrant ainsi Hinamori. Cette fois remonta ses genoux vers son menton, ayant d'un seul coup froid.

**« - Ah, elle ne dort pas.** remarqua Gin en voyant Hinamori s'assoir tout en le foudroyant du regard.

**- Fichez-moi la paix !** tempêta la brune en se saisissant du linge, le jetant au dessus de sa tête pour s'y réfugier de nouveau.

**- Oh oh !** s'amusa Gin. **Elle n'est pas contente notre Perséphone !**

**- Ne m'appelez pas comme ça ! **persifla la concernée.

**- Pourquoi ? C'est mignon comme sobriquet. »**

Aizen leva les yeux au ciel. Ils n'allaient tout de même pas recommencer à se battre ? Le brun les regarda se chamailler pendant presque une demi-heure avant qu'ils ne s'arrêtent, en panne d'insultes. Durant la dispute, Hinamori était sortie de sous ses draps et, debout sur son lit, foudroyait Gin du regard. Ce dernier se contentait de glousser bêtement, aimant plus que tout enquiquiner l'ancienne Vice-Capitaine.

**« Bon, vous me prévenez quand vous avez terminé ? »**

Soupira Aizen tandis que les deux autres reprenaient leur dispute. Les insultes fusaient, de plus en plus grossières. Bientôt, leur dispute tourna au ridicule. On aurait dit deux gamins se disputant dans la cours de récréation.

**« - Vous allez pas arrêter un peu ?** tempêta Hinamori.

**- Pourquoooi ? C'est rigolo de te voir en colère.**

**- Ca vous réjouis de me voir dans mes gongs ?**

**- Oh que ouuuuuuui. »**

La voix mielleuse qu'adoptait Gin l'exaspérait. Finalement, Aizen fut contraint d'intervenir pour arrêter la vendetta. Il les consigna comme des gosses : l'un était au fond de la chambre à droite, et l'autre vers la porte. Une bonne distance les séparait, mais ça ne les empêchait pas de se toiser.

**« - Bon, maintenant que les choses se sont calmés, je vais pouvoir expliquer à Hinamori-kun notre visite.** Déclara Aizen, presque d'une voix diplomatique.

- **Ah oui, j'avais oublié !** gloussa Gin.

**-** **Ta nonchalance des derniers jours nous a alertés...**

**- Vous a alertez vous, Aizen Taichô. **Lâcha Ichimaru.

**- Bref, allez au but.** Trancha Hinamori, acide.

- **Ce sont tes amis, n'est-ce pas ? Ils te manquent. »**

Hinamori détourna le regard, fuyant cette question. Bien sûr que ses amis lui manquèrent. Elle voudrait être avec Rangiku entrain d'échanger les derniers potins, avec Renji & Kira pour se remémorer leur formation à l'académie des Shinigamis, ou encore avec Tôshiro, dévorant une pastèque bien juteuse. La jeune shinigami leva ses yeux vers son ancienne capitaine et répondit :

**« - Oui, ils me manquent.**

**- Que dirais-tu de passer une journée en leur compagnie dans le Monde des Vivants ?** proposa Aizen d'un air neutre.

**- Qu...Quoi ? »**

S'écrièrent les deux autres personnes présentes dans la salle d'une même voix suraigüe. Le Seigneur de ce Monde leva les yeux au ciel, mais resta le plus calme envi. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait la folle d'envie de leur arracher chacun la langue. En quelques mots, Aizen expliqua à Hinamori qu'il pouvait très bien faire parvenir un message aux amis de la brunette pour qu'ils la rejoignent. Mais il se hâta presque immédiatement que Gin et lui resterons avec elle afin de s'assurer que les shinigamis ne la ramènent pas avec eux et qu'ils useront de Gigai. Cela irrita la brunette mais resta tout de même muette

**« - Et où irions-nous ?** demanda Hinamori en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

**- Je te laisse choisir la destination.**

**- Hm...Je ne suis jamais aller à la plage, alors ça m'intéressait...**

**- Oh oh ! La plage ! **s'amusa Gin à l'autre bout de la pièce.

**- Oui la plage, et alors ?** grogna Hinamori.

**- Oh non s'il vous plait ne recommencer pas à vous disputez ! **soupira Aizen. **Va pour la plage alors. Je vais faire parvenir le message à tes amis.**

**- De quelle façon ?**

**- Tu verras bien. »**

Deux jours passèrent. Deux jours pendant lesquels Hinamori suivait Aizen comme son ombre, attendant qu'il lui divulgue la date où elle pourrait revoir ses amis. Le brun avait l'impression d'être redevenu Capitaine, sa seconde sur les talons. Mais cette dernière ne travaillait pas. Elle n'attendait qu'une chose : revoir ses amis. Soudain, le brun s'arrêta. Tôsen, qui venait d'arriver, murmura quelque chose à l'oreille d'Aizen et reparti aussi prestement qu'il était arrivé. L'ancien Capitaine se tourna vers Hinamori.

**« Demain. »**

Ce simple mot suffit. La brunette avait comprit : c'est demain qu'elle pourra revoir ses amis. Ses yeux se mirent à briller, tels deux petits diamants. Elle se montra gaie toute la soirée. Pour une fois, la shinigami mangea avec appétit au repas du soir, participait à la conversation. Les Espadas, présents à ce repas, n'en croyait pas leurs oreilles. Hinamori était, malgré les apparences, un vrai moulin à parole quand elle s'y mettait. Quand la shinigami bifurqua vers la droite pour rejoindre ses quartiers, Aizen la regarda sautiller de joie. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée, jamais il ne l'avait vu jubiler de la sorte. Et quelque part, ça le rendait lui aussi heureux...

**« Wouah ! »**

S'exclama Hinamori quand elle vit pour la première vue la langue bande de sable qu'était la plage, et l'horizon bleu qu'était la mer. Ses yeux ronds comme des coupoles regardaient de partout. Elle sauta sur le sable, et eut un frisson de plaisir quand sa chaleur enveloppa ses pieds nus. Aizen et Gin l'observèrent courir sur le sable, vêtue de son jolie maillot de bain bleu clair. Ce qu'ils remarquèrent néanmoins, c'était qu'elle portait encore ce bandage autour du bras. Hinamori va devoir l'enlever tôt ou tard si elle veut aller se baigner. Sa jupe paréo d'un bleu un peu plus foncé voguait au gré du vent. Ses cheveux n'étaient, pour une fois, pas prit dans le voile bleu clair mais coiffés en queue de cheval, des petites barrettes bleues retenant les mèches qui lui retombaient devant les yeux. Maintenant, il fallait attendre que les shinigamis arrivent. Aizen était quasiment sûr qu'ils étaient déjà arrivés, mais cherchaient à se procurer des maillots de bain dans l'une des petites boutiques du coin. Eux, ils avaient eu la chance de trouver les trois dans la même boutique et pour pas chère. Soudain, un cri strident retentit. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, Hinamori se retrouva emprisonnée dans les bras d'une grande rousse.

**« - Rangiku !** s'écria Hinamori, folle de foie.

**- La seule et l'unique ! »**

Les deux shinigamis s'enlacèrent avec une amitié sans limite. Matsumoto sentit alors quelques choses couler sur son épaule. Hinamori sanglotait, se serrant contre son amie comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait.

**« - Ah non !** broncha Rangiku, avec pourtant une pointe d'humour dans la voix. **Je ne suis pas venue pour te voir pleurer !**

**- Désolée Rangiku mais je suis si contente que je n'aie pas pu retenir mes larmes.**

**- Hé ben, si elle pleure rien qu'en voyant Rangiku, elle va faire un arrêt cardiaque en nous voyant ! **fit une voix moqueuse.

**- Je ne te le fais pas dire... ! **ajouta une seconde voix.

- **Hm ? »**

Hinamori se retourna et poussa un cri de voix en reconnaissant Renji et Kira. Les deux compères n'eurent pas le temps d'ouvrir les bras pour y accueillir leur camarade, car cette dernière s'était déjà jetée à leur cou. Les deux Vice-Capitaines enlacèrent leur amie, ébouriffant ses cheveux. Mais Hinamori ressentait, malgré elle, comme un vide. Il manquait quelqu'un. Une personne sûrement plus importante que les trois autres...

**« Shiro-chan ! »**

S'écria-t-elle quand elle remarqua enfin qui manquait à l'appel.

**« Quoi ? »**

Grogna une voix familière, si familière qu'elle la reconnue immédiatement. Les bras croisés sur son torse, la mâchoire serrée, le menton en avant, Tôshiro fixait son amie d'enfance. Cette dernière se rua vers lui, l'emprisonnant dans ses bras afin de le serrer contre son cœur. Tôshiro eut un temps de réaction assez lent avant que, à son tour, il n'enlace son amie. Il avait beau dire tout ce qu'il voulait, il ne pouvait nier que la brunette lui avait manqué. Ils étaient tous là. Toutes les personnes chères à son cœur l'entourait, lui servant sourire et bonne humeur. Hinamori prit le temps de tous les détaillés, comme pour s'assurer que c'étaient bien eux. Rangiku était moulée dans son maillot de bain blanc à motifs floraux orange, Renji et Kira portaient des shorts de bain respectivement rouge et jaune, tandis que celui de Tôshiro était d'un bleu ciel. Pourtant, quand le plus jeune des Capitaines croisa le regard d'Aizen, il serra les poings. Les deux traitres étaient restés à distance, observant la shinigami aux chignons retrouvés ses camarades. Elle eut un frisson de plaisir quand l'eau vint lui lécher les orteils.

**« - Tu attends quoi pour y aller ?** demanda Aizen, qui l'avait rejointe.

**- Vous n'y allez pas, vous ? »**

Aizen ne répondit pas, tourna les talons et retourna auprès de Gin. Ce dernier venait d'étaler les serviettes sur le sable et se battait à présent pour faire tenir le parasol. Hinamori, occupée à observée Ichimaru tenter de le coincer avec sable, ne s'attendait pas à ce que deux paires de mains puissantes viennent la saisir par les bras et les jambes. Renji et Kira, qui s'étaient déjà jetés à l'eau, s'apprêtait à le faire faire à Hinamori dans le sens littéraire du terme. La brunette mêla crie et rire quand ils la balancèrent d'avant en arrière, retardant la mise à l'eau.

**« A la une !** s'écria Renji.

**- A la deux !** ajouta Kira.

**- Et...A la trois ! »**

Lâchèrent-ils en cœur, lâchant Hinamori au dessus de l'eau. Cette dernière se boucha le nez à temps avant d'être engloutie par les flots. Sa tête émergeant des flots, la shinigami prit une goulée d'air. Elle se joignit aux rires des autres, et tenta tant bien que mal de se relever. Elle riait tellement qu'elle n'y parvenait pas. Quand finalement elle y parvint, Hinamori décida de se venger de ces deux la. Elle prit de l'eau dans le creux de ses mains et leur jeta dessus, trempant leur chevelure. Quand Rangiku arriva armée d'un ballon de plage, les éclaboussures cessèrent pour lui laisser place. Pourtant, quand Hinamori vit Aizen et Gin les regardant, assit sur leur serviette, elle ne put se résoudre à jouer sans eux.

**« Venez ! »**

S'écria-t-elle, tendant ses mains vers les deux hommes. Ses derniers échangèrent un regard, mais ne pipèrent mot. Hinamori saisit alors la main et Gin et celle d'Aizen, et les força à se lever. Ils finirent par accepter et suivirent la shinigami quand l'eau. Rangiku regarda en la direction de Gin, espérant qu'il la regarde à son tour. Sa prière fut sûrement entendue, car l'ancien Capitaine lui adressa un vrai sourire et un signe amical de la main.

**« - Il faut faire des équipes ! **expliqua la rousse quand tous le monde fut réunit.

- **Le problème c'est qu'on est sept, il y aura une équipe désavantagée. **Raisonna Kira.

**-** **Mettez vous tous les quatre, **lâcha Hinamori en désignant les trois Vice-Capitaines et le Capitaine**, je suis tellement douée que je vaux deux personnes. »**

Hilare, Matsumoto accepta. Seul Tôshiro se dit qu'Hinamori s'était sûrement mit dans la même équipe que les deux anciens Capitaines pour pas qu'ils ne se retrouvent seuls. Mais quand il vit la joie sur le visage de son amie, il effaça ce qu'il avait dit. Hinamori oubliait les différences. Rangiku dit alors d'une voix frivole :

**« - Je vous explique la règle ! Les membres des équipes doivent se faire le plus de passes possible. Le compteur repart à zéro à chaque fois qu'un membre de l'équipe adverse attrape le ballon. Prêt ? »**

La rousse lança le ballon au dessus de sa tête, et démarra alors la partie. Tous étaient déchaînés, décider à faire gagner leur équipe. Hinamori faisait des bonds prodigieux pour attraper le ballon avant de le lancer vers le coéquipier le plus abordable. Ils burent tous plusieurs fois la tasse, mais se redressaient avec rapidité pour attraper la balle au vol. Ils jouèrent ainsi durant deux bonnes heures. Hinamori fut la dernière à sortir de l'eau, profitant encore de son contact contre ses pieds. Elle remarqua avec joie que les quatre arrivants de la Soul Society avaient rapprochés leur serviette de celles des trois venant du Hueco Mundo. La serviette de la brunette était calée en celle d'Aizen et de Rangiku. Cette dernière sortie de son sac un jus de fruit qu'elle tendit à son amie. Hinamori la remercia avant de s'en saisir et en avala le contenu en quelques gorgées.

**« - Bon, Hinamori, tu dois venir avec moi. **Annonça la rousse.

**- Où ça ? **demanda la concernée.

**- Au marché pardi ! On doit nous trouver un yukata.**

**- En quel honneur ? **demanda Aizen.

**- Vous ne le savez pas ? »**

La rousse sortie de son sac une affiche qu'elle tendit à l'ancien Capitaine. Ce dernier parcouru l'affichette, Hinamori tentant de lire par-dessus son épaule. Le soir même se déroulait un festival, accompagné de feux d'artifice.

**« - C'est pour ça qu'on a mit longtemps à arriver, **expliqua Renji**, on est allé étendre une bâche pour être sûr d'avoir une bonne place.**

**- Comme toutes femmes qui se respectent, nous devons revêtir un yukata ! **jubila Rangiku**. Aller, viens ! »**

La Vice-Capitaine saisit la main d'Hinamori et toutes deux s'éloignèrent. Les garçons regardèrent les filles disparaitre dans la foule.

**« - Nous devrions tout remballer, et commencer tout de suite à retourner à la bâche. Rangiku et Hinamori nous retrouverons là bas. **Dit Kira en se levant.

- **Comment sauront-elles que nous y serons ? **demanda Gin.

**- C'est Matsumoto qui nous a dit de procédé de la sorte. »**

Expliqua Tôshiro en fourrant sa serviette dans son sac. Néanmoins, tous les garçons se dirent qu'eux aussi avaient le droit de porter un yukata...

**« - Regarde celui là Hinamori ! **lâcha Rangiku en montrant à sa camarade un joli yukata rose.

**- Celui-ci est mieux !** jubila la brunette en montrant le vert pomme qu'elle venait de trouver.

**- Oh oui, tu as raison ! Trois fois mieux ! »**

Elles hésitèrent longuement, ne sachant pas lequel choisir. Finalement, Hinamori opta pour le vert pomme, et Matsumoto s'en choisit un jaune sable.

**« - Mais j'y pense, **se lamenta Hinamori**, comment vais-je faire pour payer ? Je n'ai pas de sous sur moi.**

**- Je te l'offre voyons !**

**- Mais enfin Rangiku, ne va pas gâcher ton argent pour moi !**

**- Il ne sera pas gâcher justement, car il sera pour toi. »**

Hinamori remercia son amie en l'enlaçant fermement. Elles allèrent ensuite se changer pour revêtir leur yukata. Rangiku fit un clin d'œil à sa camarade quand cette dernière s'approcha d'elle. Le vert pomme lui allait très bien. Quand elles rejoignirent les garçons au bord du fleuve, elles eurent la surprise de tous les voir en yukata. Renji en portait un bleu, Kira un noir, Tôshiro un bleu clair, Aizen vert olive et Gin un blanc à motif noir. L'ancien Capitaine fit signe à Matsumoto de venir s'assoir tout près de lui. Cette dernière hésita. Hinamori la poussa doucement, l'encourageant à accepter l'invitation. Finalement, la rousse sourit alla s'assoir près de son ami. La brune, quant à elle, alla s'installer un peu au milieu, afin d'être près de tout le monde. En attendant le feu d'artifice, ils parlèrent tous ensembles, tout en mangeant des snacks achetés au premier étalage qui leur était passé sous le nez. Pourtant, deux personnes ne participaient pas à la discussion.

**« - Pourquoi es-tu parti, Gin ?**

**- Ne pose pas de question. Je suis avec toi, tu n'es pas contente ?**

**- Si bien sûr que si mais...**

**- Mais ?**

**- Je t'aime Gin...**murmura la rousse à l'oreille de l'ancien capitaine.

- **Je t'aime aussi, Rangiku. »**

Leur déclaration fut ponctuée par une petite fusée qui monta haut dans le ciel avant d'exploser. Le feu d'artifice venait de commencer. Tôshiro vit les yeux de son amie d'enfance briller, comme si s'était la première fois qu'elle voyait ça. Le feu d'artifice dura un peu plus d'une heure et demie, heure pendant laquelle Hinamori était restée totalement silencieuse, observant ce spectacle. Quand le bouquet final fut achevé, la brune sentit son cœur se serrer. C'était finit. Ses amis allaient retourner à la Soul Society, et elle à Las Noches. Elle aurait voulu que ça dure plus longtemps, pour seul égoïsme de rester avec ses camarades encore de longues heures. Quand elle se leva, et qu'elle croisa leur regard, Hinamori se promit qu'elle les reverrait. Elle serra fort Renji et Kira dans ses bras, leur faisant promettre de bien se porté. Elle enlaça Rangiku avec force, retenant ses larmes. Elle allait lui manquer encore plus qu'avant. Quand ce fut le tour de Tôshiro, Hinamori crut qu'elle allait lui briser les os tellement elle le serait contre elle. Avant de partir, Kira tendit un paquet à Hinamori :

**« - Un petit cadeau venant de nous quatre.**

**-Oh, vous n'auriez pas du... »**

Elle saisit le petit paquet entre ses doigts et retira avec délicatesse le ruban qui le dissimulait. Dans une petite boîte de velours se cachait une magnifique chaîne, accompagnée d'un pendentif. Sur ce dernier était gravé l'emblème de la Troisième Division, le souci officinal, celui de la Sixième, le Camélia, et enfin celui de Dixième, la Narcisse.

**« On sera ainsi toujours avec toi. »**

Déclara Matsumoto avec un grand sourire. Cette fois, Hinamori ne put retenir ses larmes. Elle enlaça de nouveau ses quatre camarades, retardant leur départ le plus possible. Mais la brune savait qu'il devait partir. Ils avaient des postes à responsabilité, et s'était déjà super qu'ils aient pu venir aujourd'hui. Avant de se quitter, Gin et Rangiku échangèrent un long baiser, à l'abri des regards.

**« - On se reverra d'ici peu, je te le promets.** Susurra Gin.

**- Y'a intérêt ! »**

Se moqua la Vice-Capitaine de la Dixième Division avant de rejoindre ses compagnons. Ils partirent donc en direction de chez Urahara, où ils pourront quitter leur Gigai afin de rentrer à la Soul Society. Alors qu'ils revenaient de la poubelle où ils étaient allés jeter les emballages de leur repas, Gin et Aizen découvrirent Hinamori endormie, recroquevillée sur l'herbe. L'ancien Capitaine de la Troisième Division tendit la main afin de la secouée mais Aizen l'en empêcha. Il s'approcha de son ancienne subordonnée et la saisit dans ses bras. Un bras passé dans son dos, l'autre sur ses jambes. La tête de la shinigami reposait sur le torse du brun. Ce dernier eut un petit sursaut quand Hinamori agrippa son yukata, le serrant fort dans ses mains. Elle dormait néanmoins toujours. Aizen et Gin purent ainsi rentrer à Las Noches sans la reveiller.


	6. Rouge Sang

Chapitre 6 :

La vie à Las Noches n'était plus la même depuis l'arrivée d'Hinamori. En effet, la shinigami mettait dans le palais la touche de féminité qu'il manquait. Malgré ça, quelques arrancars restaient hostiles à son égard. A chaque tournant d'un couloir, la jeune fille risquait la mort. C'est pourquoi Nell restait le plus souvent possible à ses côtés. Personne n'oserait se frotter à l'ancienne Espada numéro trois. Pourtant, arriva le jour où Hinamori décida de se rendre seule à la bibliothèque. A part Ichimaru, Aizen & Nell, personne savaient qu'elle s'y rendait souvent, afin de se noyer dans les livres. Enfin, c'est ce qu'Hinamori croyait. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à rentrer dans la salle aux livres, elle sentit une main lui comprimer la gorge. La jeune shinigami eut un hoquet de surprise, tandis qu'une seconde main venait se poser avec violence sur sa bouche. Privée d'oxygène, Hinamori se mit à paniquer, ses jambes battant frénétiquement l'air, cherchant à donner un coup de pied à son agresseur. Mais la seule chose qu'elle parvint à frapper, s'était une cible invisible. Un seul chaud lui caressa la nuque, et une voix inquiétante lui murmura à l'oreille :

**« S'en est finit de toi... »**

Hinamori paniquait encore plus. Elle eut alors un réflexe de shinigami. Ses mains se déplacèrent d'elle-même sur le côté gauche de son bassin, et se saisirent de Tobiume. La shinigami tira son sabre de son fourreau, la lame pointée vers l'arrière. Puis, d'un geste sec, planta le zanpakûto dans le ventre de son agresseur. Ce dernier la lâcha immédiatement, se contorsionnant de douleur. Il agrippa le manche de l'arme, et la tira dessus afin de la retirée de son corps. Il la jeta près de la shinigami, qui regarda sa lame pleine de sang atterrir sur le sol, tout près d'elle. L'arrancar posa sa main contre sa profonde blessure, retenant le sang qui s'écoulait aussi vite qu'un robinet ouvert à fond. Malgré ça, le sang continuait à perler le long de sa tenue blanche. Sachant que la blessure que lui avait infligée la shinigami était mortelle, l'agresseur hoqueta avec dédain, avant de saisir Hinamori par le col du kimono. Il l'a plaqua contre le mur, lui arrachant un cri de douleur aigu.

**« Garce !** hurla-t-il. **Garce, garce, garce ! »**

La jeune shinigami se remit à battre l'air de ses jambes, cherchant à lui donner un coup de pied n'importe où afin qu'il la lâche. Mais son agresseur avait prit ses précautions, et avait tendu le bras le plus loin possible. Le sang de l'arrancar coulait sur le sol, créant une marre poisseuse à l'odeur nauséeuse. L'agresseur hoqueta, un filet de sang se mettant à couler le long de ses lèvres. Plus les secondes défilaient, et plus la prise se desserrait. Hinamori respirait de mieux en mieux. Soudain, son agresseur lâcha, et tomba à la renverse. Il fut secoué de spasmes, avant de rendre son dernier souffle. La shinigami atterrit dans la flaque. Son kimono noir et blanc devint rapidement rouge et noir, le sang pénétrant à l'intérieur du tissus. Les yeux écarquillés, le corps tremblotant, Hinamori n'osait plus bouger. Ses mains trempaient dans le liquide poisseux, mais elle n'arrivait pas à les lever. Elle resta une longue demi-heure comme ça, assise sur son côté gauche, les mains dans le sang, son kimono ayant viré au rouge, son corps secoué de tremblements...

Aizen se promenait dans les couloirs, sans aucun but précis en tête. Il ne sait pourquoi, mais depuis qu'Hinamori était arrivée à Las Noches, il pensait constamment à elle. Il la convoquait parfois, et inventait des raisons parfois farfelues pour l'expliquer. La seule chose qu'il souhaitait, c'était la voir. Vêtue de ce kimono qui lui avait offert, elle semblait tout droit sortie d'un conte de fée. Le seul fait de l'apercevoir, même au détour d'un couloir, faisait s'emballer son cœur. Aizen n'arrivait pas à expliquer la raison de cet emballement. Etait-il tombé amoureux de son ancienne Vice-Capitaine ? Il ne le savait pas exactement mais une seule chose était sûre : il ne souhaitait que son bonheur. Ses jambes le guidèrent d'elles-mêmes vers la bibliothèque, mais le spectacle qui s'offrit à lui le bouleversa. Hinamori semblait patauger dans une marre de sang. Près d'elle, gisait le corps d'un arrancar de basse classe et Tobiume, la lame ensanglantée. Sa réaction ne fut pas longue, il se précipita vers la shinigami, la soulevant pour la collée contre lui. Hinamori tremblait contre un chaton terrifié, ses yeux écarquillés. D'un pas rapide, Aizen tourna les talons et se précipita presque vers les quartiers de la jeune femme. Il ne porta aucune attention au sang qui tâchait son hakama tellement il était affolé. Il ouvrit la porte des quartiers à la volée, et se retrouva presque nez à nez avec Nell. Cette dernière ne tarda pas d'apercevoir la jeune shinigami tremblotant dans les bras du Seigneur de ce Monde. Elle était tâchée de sang, quasiment de la tête au pied.

**« Donnez-la moi...Je vais m'occuper d'elle. »**

Déclara Nell d'une voix douce, en tendant les bras. Aizen hésita de longues minutes. Pouvait-il se résoudre à laisser l'ancienne Espada s'occuper de celle qui, en même pas deux mois étaient devenues la personne la plus importante de ses yeux ? Mais quand il vit le regard maternel dont Nell couvait Hinamori, il céda et lui plaça sa délicate charge dans les bras. L'ancienne Espada inclina légèrement la tête, tourna les talons et disparut derrière une autre porte.

Nell s'occupa d'Hinamori avec une gentillesse digne d'une mère. Elle lui retira son kimono imbibé de sang, et la lava avec une infinie douceur. Malgré tous les bons soins de l'ancienne Espada, la shinigami semblait s'être plongée dans un profond mutisme. Elle ne voulait plus sortir de sa chambre, ni même manger. Nell avait beau essayer de la raisonner, rien n'y faisait. Elle refusait catégoriquement de se nourrir. Aizen décida donc d'y mettre son grain de sel. Il demanda à être seul avec son ancienne Vice-Capitaine, et vint s'installer près d'elle. Enroulée dans ses draps, Hinamori pleurait silencieusement. L'ancien Capitaine de la Cinquième Division lui effleura tendrement la joue, mais elle n'eut aucune réaction. Il dut alors la tirée de ses draps, la prenant délicatement dans ses bras. Aizen vit les joues de la jeune fille s'empourprer.

**« - Pourquoi tu ne veux pas manger ?** demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

**- Je...Je l'ai tué...**hoqueta-t-elle, se recroquevillant comme un chaton.

**- Ne l'avait-il pas cherché ?**

**- Ce n'est pas une raison pour donner la mort** ! hurla Hinamori, ses sanglots redoublant d'ampleur.

**- Ne voulait-il pas te tuer, lui ? Arrête de t'en vouloir, tu n'as fait que te défendre. »**

Hinamori se calma, et laissa son ancien Capitaine la serrée contre lui. Elle s'enivra de son odeur si familière, se lovant dans ses bras. Aizen ne restait pas indifférent au contact de la peau d'Hinamori contre la sienne. Elle semblait encore plus fragile que d'habitude là, blottie dans ses bras. Son kimono étant plus de salis par le sang, Hinamori avait revêtu le yukata que Rangiku lui avait offert. Son épaule droite était pourtant découverte, offrant au Roi de ce Monde la capacité de contempler sa peau laiteuse. Il ressentait pourtant la folle envie d'y déposer ses lèvres, afin de gouter à la douceur de sa peau de pêche. Dans un premier temps, il se l'interdit. Mais la tentation était trop forte. C'était comme si on empêchait à un chien de manger un bout de viande alors qu'il se trouvait à ses pattes. Finalement, Aizen décida de laisser la tentation prendre possession de son corps. Dans un premier temps, il déposa doucement ses lèvres sur la peau glacée d'Hinamori, ce qui la fit frémir. Puis, il enroula une de ses mèches ébène autour de son index. Ses lèvres continuaient pourtant à combler la nuque de la jeune shinigami de tendres baisers, allant parfois jusqu'à la joue pour ensuite monter vers la tempe. Hinamori le laissa faire, frémissant de temps en temps. Bien que la peau de sa nuque soit forte plaisante à embrasser, Aizen préférerait effleurer ses lèvres. Il ne voulait cependant pas effrayer la jeune shinigami qui se laissait embrasser sans opposer aucune résistance. Si elle ne lui demandait pas d'arrêter c'est que, quelque part, ça lui plaisait...

Ils passèrent la fin de la journée ainsi, Hinamori blottie dans les bras d'Aizen, tendit que celui-ci conquérait sa nuque. Ils ne pouvaient cependant pas se douter qu'on les observait par le trou de la serrure par un Gin de plus en plus envieux d'en savoir plus sur cette relation...


	7. Une promesse est une promesse

**Chapitre 7 :**

Il jeta un regard furtif par-dessus son épaule. Personne ne doit le voir. Discret telle une ombre, il tourna, empruntant un autre long corridor. Ses pieds ne firent aucun bruit quand ils rencontrèrent le sol. Il contrôlait sa respiration, afin de n'être repéré par personne. A cette heure-ci, tout le monde dort dans Las Noches. C'est le meilleur moment pour filer en douce. Malgré tout, il se méfie. Il suffit d'un pour l'apercevoir au tournant d'un couloir, et la nouvelle se rependrait comme une traînée de poudre. Où va-t-il au beau milieu de la nuit ? Pourquoi file-t-il en douce ? Aizen était-il seulement au courant ? Non, personne n'est au courant. Il retint un cri de surprise quand, subitement, arriva Hinamori.

**« Ichimaru ? »**

Lâcha-t-elle d'une voix rauque. Gin retint un juron. Il fallait qu'il tombe sur elle. L'ancienne Vice-Capitaine lui faisait néanmoins mal au cœur. Il était presque méconnaissable. Ses yeux cernés semblaient avoir perdu toute expression. Ses joues creusées prouvaient qu'elle n'avait pas mangé depuis un certain temps. Ce ne serait pas exagérer de dire qu'elle ressemblait à un squelette. Malgré tout les efforts d'Aizen, Hinamori semblait plonger dans une tristesse profonde. Ichimaru réfléchit un instant. Et si...Et s'il l'emmenait avec lui ? La personne qu'il va retrouver arrivera à remonter le moral de la petite brunette, il en est certain.

**« Viens avec moi, mais ne fais aucun bruit. »**

Hinamori haussa ses frêles épaules, et suivit docilement Gin quand ce dernier reprit sa route. L'ancienne Vice-Capitaine avait prit l'habitude de déambuler dans les couloirs lorsque le sommeil ne venait pas (c'est-à-dire très souvent) et connaissait dès maintenant le labyrinthe de corridors comme le fond de sa poche, comme si elle avait toujours vécu dans cet édifice immaculé. L'ancien Capitaine jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule, s'assurant que la protégée d'Aizen le suivait toujours. Hinamori le regarda sans émotion, le suivant sans poser de questions. Ils déboulèrent alors dans une toute petite alvéole. Rien qu'à deux, ils étaient à l'étroit. La brunette arqua un sourcil quand elle aperçut une sorte de portail, gueule béante flottant au dessus du sol. Gin remarqua l'air dépassé de la jeune shinigami, mais ne chercha pas à lui expliquer quoi que ce soit. Il a d'autres chats à fouetter. Le traitre s'enfonça dans le passage et disparu. Hinamori sembla hésiter. Avec Gin, on n'est jamais trop prudent. Pourtant, une petite voix disant à la brunette de suivre l'homme au sourire mystérieux. Elle avança une main timide vers le passage, et sursauta quand un froid mordant la figea sur place. Elle ressorti immédiatement sa main de la faille, et constata avec stupeur qu'elle était trempée de pluie. Est-ce donc un de ses portails qui lient le Hueco Mundo au Monde des Vivants ? Pourquoi Gin s'y rendait ? Poussée par la curiosité, Hinamori s'engagea dans la gueule béante. Ses épaules furent alors violemment frappées par des gouttes de pluie. Cette dernière tombait à verse, clapotant sur le bitume. Habillée de son simple petit yukata vert pomme, l'ancienne Vice-Capitaine mourrait de froid. Gin, se trouvait à quelques pas d'elle, lui indiqua du bout de son index un cabane en bois. Hinamori comprit le message, et courut se mettre à l'abri. Une voix qu'elle connaissait que trop bien l'accueillit.

**« - Gin ! Tu en es retard, ca fait dix minutes que je t'attends ! **

**- J'ai eu un petit imprévu. »**

Se justifia l'ancien Capitaine en désignant Hinamori d'un regard. Rangiku écarquilla des yeux étonnés en apercevant la forme frêle de son amie. Cette dernière grelotait de froid. Matsumoto farfouilla dans les cartons posés dans un coin de la pièce et en sorti une chaude couverture. Elle la déposa sur les épaules de son amie, qui poussa un soupire de bien-être. Bien que son yukata soit encore mouillée, la chaleur de la couverture la réchauffait. Rangiku se pencha devant elle, puis demanda à son ami :

**« - Pourquoi l'as-tu emmené ?**

**- Elle m'a vu.**

**- Et bas tiens ! La discrétion incarnée ! »**

La jeune femme rousse jeta un regard amusé à son compagnon, qui se contenta de hausser les épaules. Rangiku comprit qu'il ne l'avait pas emmenée de gaieté de cœur, parce qu'il ferait tout pour privilégier ses moments passer rien qu'avec elle. La Vice-Capitaine de la Dixième Division avisa les joues creuses de son amie, et fit la moue. La dernière fois qu'elles s'étaient vues, à la plage, elle n'était pas dans cet état là. Que se passait-il dans le monde des Hollows ? Est-elle heureuse parmi les Arrancars et les trois traitres ?

**« Hey, vous me la nourrissez au moins ? »**

Lança Matsumoto en pointant du doigt la maigreur des joues de sa jeune camarade. Cette dernière se renfrogna, baissant les yeux. Gin fit la moue, et Hinamori fut surprise de ne pas voir ses lèvres étirées par ce sourire si mystérieux. Il semblait laisser libre court à ses émotions en présence de sa compagne rousse. Depuis combien de temps se retrouvent-ils ainsi en secret ? Depuis la journée à la plage ? Rangiku semblait désappointer de l'état d'Hinamori. Cette dernière évita son regard, ne voulant pas y lire l'inquiétude. Matsumoto était si inquiète qu'a donc sa pauvre amie ? Est-elle malade ?

**« Hinamori, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »**

La principale concernée ne répondit pas, si bien que la jeune femme rousse eut l'impression de parler à un mur. Gin observait les deux femmes, grommelant sur son infortune. Il avait rêvé toute la semaine de son rendez-vous avec la Vice-Capitaine, et le voila à attendre sagement que sa belle daigne s'intéresser à lui. Malgré ça, l'ancien Capitaine ne pouvait en vouloir à Hinamori, et ça pour deux raisons. D'une, si Rangiku arrivait à remonter le moral de sa camarade, cette dernière cesserait de jouer les fantômes dans les couloirs et d'inquiéter Aizen. Gin en a raz la casquette d'entendre l'ancien Capitaine se poser des questions quant à la santé de sa petite protégée. Et de deux, sûrement la plus importante, ces deux femmes _devaient_ se voir. Rangiku lui a souvent faire part comme quoi la présence de la petite brunette lui manquait. Pour la Vice-Capitaine, s'était comme si on lui avait enlevé un membre de sa famille, sa petite sœur. Ichimaru fit signe à sa douce de s'approcher, et la rousse obéit sur le champ. Il lui résuma en quelques mots l'accident s'étant déroulé une semaine plus tôt, quand cet arrancar avait tenté de la tuer. Le reflexe premier d'Hinamori fut, bien sûr, de sortir son sabre pour le planter dans le corps de son ravisseur, ce qui eut pour l'effet de lui ôter la vie. Hinamori ne semblait pas parvenir à ce le pardonner. Attristée, Rangiku couva Hinamori d'un regard maternelle. Elle est si gentille...Matsumoto passa doucement sa main dans la chevelure brune de sa camarade, lui offrant un magnifique sourire, comme personne n'en a jamais fait :

**« - Hinamori...Arrête de te morfondre. Tu n'as fait que te défendre.**

**- Mais Ran-chan...Je l'ai tué...**

**- Mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il a essayé de te faire ? Tu as eu un reflexe instinctif, ne te considère pas comme un assassin. S'il te plait, nourrie-toi. Tu te verrais ma pauvre chérie, tu es maigre à faire peur. Je pense tout de même qu'Aizen te nourrie.**

**- Oui...**

**- Presque mieux que nous,** bougonna Ichimaru.

**- Alors pourquoi refuses-tu de manger ?**

**- Je n'ai pas faim. »**

Rangiku reconnaissait bien là sa jeune camarade. Elle n'a jamais été réputée comme étant un estomac sur patte, tout le contraire justement. Hinamori n'est pas le genre de personne à grignoter (sauf bien sur quand son Capitaine lui proposait un thé et des petits gâteaux, ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas refuser). Matsumoto enlaça sa petite camarade, l'étouffant presque dans sa poitrine. Hinamori éclata en sanglot, ne pouvant plus retenir ses larmes. La grande rousse laissa son amie pleurer contre elle, sachant qu'elle irait mieux qu'une fois les larmes écoulées. Quand la brunette se calma enfin, elle osa affronter le regard de son amie. Cette dernière la regardait d'un air tendre, comme une mère qui regarderait sa fille. Matsumoto écarta une mèche qui masquait les yeux de son amie, et lui offrit un beau sourire.

**« - Es-tu seulement heureuse là bas ?**

**- Je...J'ai l'impression d'avoir trouvé ma place... »**

Hinamori baissa tristement les yeux. Pourquoi se sent-elle plus à l'aise au Hueco Mundo, le pays des Hollows, plutôt qu'à la Soul Society, où elle avait grandit et où elle était devenue shinigami ? Est-ce parce qu'elle se sent bien à l'endroit où se trouve son ancien Capitaine... ? Cette pensée la fit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles et, heureusement, Rangiku ne lui posa aucune question. S'en suivi une longue discussion entre les deux amies. La rousse voulait tout savoir sur la baisse de morale de sa petite camarade. Cette dernière lui détailla les événements, n'omettant aucuns détails. Gin les observait du coin de l'œil, tentant de retenir la colère qui bouillonnait en lui. Il aurait du assommer Hinamori, et non l'emmener. A cause d'elle, le voilà privé d'un de ses rares rendez-vous secret avec Rangiku. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient revus à la plage, ils organisaient des petits rendez-vous nocturnes. Ils se retrouvaient dans cette petite cabane, et se rappelait leur enfance avec mélancolie. Parfois, la rousse reprochait à son ami d'être parti, la laissant une fois de plus seule. Ichimaru en riait, puis l'embrassait. C'était sa manière à lui de s'excuser, et Rangiku savait qu'il ne pourrait pas revenir en arrière.

Enfin, les femmes semblaient être à court de sujet de discussion. Dehors, le soleil commençait lentement à se lever, le ciel se colorait de pastel et d'orange. Gin poussa un grognement de mécontentement, et fusilla Hinamori du regard. La shinigami tourna la tête, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne la pardonnerait pas de si tôt. Les deux habitants de Las Noches saluèrent la rousse, et rentèrent chacun dans leur monde. En chemin, l'ancienne Vice-Capitaine ne put retenir les questions qui lui trottaient dans la tête :

**« - Depuis combien de temps vous voyez-vous ?**

**- Deux mois.** Grogna-t-il.

**- Pourquoi vous ne me l'avez jamais dit ?**

**- J'aurais voulu que tu ne le saches jamais. »**

Hinamori fronça les sourcils. C'est lui qui a choisit de l'emmener au départ, alors pourquoi se plaint-il ? Il aurait dû s'y attendre. Quand ils pénétrèrent dans le palais de Las Noches, les arrancars semblaient...chercher quelque chose, ou quelqu'un. Nell repéra Hinamori et fonça sur elle, visiblement irritée. Elle l'attrapa par les épaules, comme une enfant ayant fait une bêtise. Hinamori se raidit, tandis que Gin riait de son infortune.

«** - Mais où diable étais-tu passée ?** Rugit l'ancienne Espada.

**- Bah...**tenta de dire Hinamori.

**- Suis-moi ! »**

Penaude, l'ancienne Vice-Capitaine laissa son amie la traîner dans les couloirs. Elle pouvait distinctement voir la monstrueuse veine qui palpitait sur le front de Nell. Qu'avait-elle fait de mal ? La brunette déglutie, imaginant des scénarios stupides et illogiques quant à la colère de l'ancienne Espada 3. Cette dernière la conduisit jusqu'à la bibliothèque, où des arrancars semblaient faire un rapport à Aizen. Celui-ci, ayant repéré Hinamori, s'écria :

**« - Ah, te voilà ! Tu sais que j'ai ordonné aux arrancars de te rechercher ?**

**- P-Pourquoi ?** S'étonna la shinigami aux cheveux bruns.

**- J'ai passé ma nuit dans la bibliothèque. J'y ai trouvé un livre fort intéressant, un mythe grec. Sachant que tu étais fort attirée par ce genre de livre, je suis venu te l'apporter dans ta chambre, puisque ces temps-si tu ne dors plus. Grande a été ma surprise en te trouvant nulle part. J'ai même cru que tu avais tenté de retourner à la Soul Society, alors j'ai envoyé des arrancars à ta recherche. »**

Les yeux écarquillés, Hinamori n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Comment son ancien Capitaine aurait-il put penser une seule seconde qu'elle était retournée à la Soul Society ? Oui ses amis lui manquent, mais cela ne change rien. Si elle avait voulu partir, elle l'aurait fait depuis longtemps. Aizen lui tendit alors un livre, et l'ancienne Vice-Capitaine lut le titre : Antigone. Elle remercia chaudement son ancien Capitaine, et s'installa afin d'entamer sa lecture. Finalement, ni Aizen ni personne ne sût où s'était rendue Hinamori cette nuit-là. A part Gin, évidemment. Justement, ce dernier essayait déjà de contacter Rangiku afin d'avoir un nouveau rendez-vous avec elle, comme ils se l'étaient promis.


	8. Premier baiser

**Chapitre 8 :**

Quelques semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'Hinamori et Matsumoto s'étaient revu dans le Monde des Vivants, au grand damne de Gin. Néanmoins, ce dernier n'était pas mécontent que les deux jeunes femmes se soient revues. Effectivement, l'ancienne Vice-Capitaine avait reprit du poil de la bête. Ses joues creuses se comblaient de jour en jour, et elle dormait de mieux en mieux. Bien qu'elle passe ses journées dans la bibliothèque, savoir la brunette en meilleure santé rassurait Ichimaru. Ainsi, Aizen arrêterait de s'inquiéter pour la forme de sa petite protégée. Ce jour-là, Hinamori lisait paisiblement un ouvrage fort intéressant, affalée dans un fauteuil, ses lunettes sur le nez. La porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrit lentement, et l'ancien Capitaine de la Cinquième Division pénétra dans la pièce. Il chercha son ancienne Vice-Capitaine du regard et l'aperçut, non loin de là. Il s'approcha à pas feutrés, lentement, sans aucun bruit. Il s'arrêta à un mètre d'elle, et se permit une contemplation discrète. Quand elle lisait, Hinamori adoptait un air assez sérieux. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, sa mâchoire légèrement en avant. Ses fines lunettes reposant sur son joli minois lui donnaient un air enjoliveur. L'ancien Capitaine aurait voulu l'admirer de plus près, mais s'il s'approchait de trop, Hinamori le remarquerait. Et que dirait-elle si elle apprenait qu'il la « reluquait » de la sorte ? Aizen n'aimait pas trop la regarder comme ça sans qu'elle le sache, mais s'était le seul moyen possible. S'il la regardait ouvertement, elle rougirait et s'enfuirait. Subitement, Hinamori tourna la tête et sursauta, envoyant valser son ouvrage sur le sol, tandis que ses lunettes se délogeaient de son visage.

**« - Capitaine ! Vous m'avez flanqué une de ses frousses !**

**- Ah euh...Désolé. »**

Les joues d'Hinamori rosirent, alors elle se hâta de détourner le regard. Elle rangea ses lunettes dans une petite pochette, et ramassa le livre qu'elle avait fait tomber. La shinigami serra l'ouvrage contre elle, baissant les yeux. Depuis combien de temps l'observait-il ainsi ? Elle était tellement concentrée dans sa lecture qu'elle n'avait senti aucune présence à ses côtés. Gênée, Hinamori se leva lentement et alla ranger l'ouvrage à sa place. Elle senti le regard brûlant de son ancien Capitaine dans son dos, observant ses moindres mouvements, accentuant le picotement de ses joues. Pourquoi la regardait-il ainsi ? Avait-elle quelque chose de coller dans ses cheveux, ou pendouillant à sa manche de kimono ? L'ancienne Vice-Capitaine leva lentement son bras, toujours enroulé dans sa bande blanche, et vérifia si rien ne pendait à la manche de son yukata. Rien. Elle lança un regard suspicieux au brun, mais ce dernier s'était déjà éclipser. Haussant les épaules, Hinamori quitta la bibliothèque, se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

Aizen n'avait pas mit longtemps avant de filer. A peine son ancienne Vice-Capitaine avait-elle capté sa présence qu'il avait décidé de partir le plus vite possible. Mais enfin, pourquoi ressentait-il toujours le besoin de la voir, de s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas partie ? Il secoua la tête. Décidément, il n'était plus le même depuis qu'il avait ramené la brunette ici. Et depuis quelques jours, le voilà qui se met à rêver d'elle. Que se passe-t-il donc dans sa tête...Et dans son cœur ? Hinamori occupait toutes ses pensées. Son cœur s'emballait à sa simple vue. Poussant un long soupire, il pénétra dans la grande salle et prit place sur son trône. Sortant des ténèbres telle une ombre, Gin s'approcha de son compère. Ce dernier lui lança un regard suspicieux, sachant que le benjamin des trois traitres allait faire une remarque.

**« - Vous m'avez l'air tendu, Taichô.** Fit-il d'une voix mielleuse.

**- Tendu, dis-tu ?**

**- Mais oui, après tout, vous êtes le Roi de ce Monde. Vous avez tous les pouvoirs ici. Néanmoins, il vous manque quelque chose.**

**- Quoi donc ?**

**- Une reine pour siéger à vos côtés. »**

Le brun arqua un sourcil. Pourquoi diable Gin faisait-il une telle remarque ? Le concerné garda son éternel sourire collé à ses lèvres, ne laissant paraître aucune bribe d'information qui aurait été utile à son compère pour que ce dernier comprenne le véritable sens de sa remarque. Faisait-il référence à Hinamori ? Savait-il quelque chose que lui, ignorait ? Fier d'avoir attisé la curiosité d'Aizen, Ichimaru lâcha :

**« Un roi sans reine, c'est un roi sans descendant pour garantir la longévité de son royaume. »**

Le brun manqua de s'étouffer avec le thé qu'il sirotait. Il se contenta de recracher « gracieusement » le liquide dans sa tasse afin de ne pas le cracher à la figure de Gin. Ce dernier se félicita lui-même. Décidément, l'ancien Capitaine n'était pas le même lorsqu'on lui parlait de mariage et d'enfants. Aizen ne semblait pourtant pas comprendre qu'Ichimaru l'encourageait secrètement à se déclarer à la brunette. N'ayant pas gagné la partie de ce côté, il lui suffisait d'essayer de l'autre...

Hinamori avançait sans réel but dans les couloirs de Las Noches, plongée dans une intense réflexion. Pourquoi, ces derniers temps, avait-elle l'impression que le regard de son ancien capitaine était en permanence braqué sur elle ? Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il l'avait observé alors qu'elle lisait. Franchement, qu'y a-t-il d'intéressant en elle ? Pas grande chose, elle le sait mieux que quiconque. Poussant un long soupire, elle pénétra dans une salle presque sans s'en rendre compte. La pièce était sombre, excepté au fond. D'énormes écrans transmettaient des vidéos de différents endroits de Las Noches. Cet endroit devait être la salle de contrôle. L'énorme siège se retourna, et Hinamori reconnut Gin. Ce dernier avait, bien évidemment, contrôlé les couloirs pour que l'ancienne Vice-Capitaine arrive jusqu'ici. La brunette haussa un sourcil, s'approchant de l'ancien Capitaine.

**« - Oh, Perséphone ! Quel plaisir de te voir ici.**

**- Comme si vous n'y étiez pour rien.**

**- Ce n'était pas dans de mauvaises intentions ! Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose. Approche, voyons. »**

Elle lui lança un regard suspicieux. Depuis son arrivée ici, Hinamori avait apprit à se méfier de lui comme de la peste. Il prenait un malin plaisir à l'énerver, que ce soit avec ces tenues osées ou les surnoms évocateurs. Mais c'est aussi grâce à lui qu'elle a put revoir Rangiku...La brunette s'approcha lentement, et ses yeux se posèrent directement sur les énormes écrans. Sur l'un d'eux, on pouvait apercevoir Grimmjow, les mains fourrées au fin fond de ses poches, trainant dans les couloirs comme un délinquant dans les rues. Sur un autre, Nnoitra défiait Nell en combat en brandissant Santa Theresa comme un fou sorti de l'asile. Et sur l'écran principal, Hinamori reconnaissait sans mal son ancien Capitaine. Il était dans une zone ensoleillée, en extérieur. Gin guetta la réaction de la brunette, qui ne connaissait pas cet endroit. L'ancienne Vice-Capitaine observa ce qui semblait être le panneau de contrôle, et appuya sur un bouton vert. Comme elle s'y attendait, les coordonnées exactes de l'endroit s'inscrivirent sur l'écran. La shinigami pressa une autre touche, et entendit le bruit sourd des couloirs se déplaçant. Puis, elle fila telle une flèche. Ichimaru croisa les bras sur son torse, satisfait. Il n'avait quasiment rien eu à faire. Sur l'écran de contrôle, il observa Hinamori parcourir les couloirs qu'elle avait contrôlés afin de la menée vers cet endroit si lumineux. Elle se rapprochait de plus en plus...Soudain, la brunette ouvrit une porte dans la volée. Elle fut éblouie par la luminosité extérieure. Elle mit sa main en visière, afin d'empêcher les rayons du soleil de lui brûler les yeux. Aizen se tenait là, non loin, accoudé à un muret blanchâtre. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Sans doute n'avait-il pas entendu l'arrivée d'Hinamori. Cette dernière s'approcha lentement, tendit son bras et déposa doucement sa main sur l'épaule de son ancien Capitaine. Le brun sursauta et lui saisit le poignet, près à corriger cet impertinent qui lui avait causé une telle frayeur. Mais quand il reconnut Hinamori, il se détendit et la lâcha.

**« - Que fais-tu ici ?**

**- Quand comptiez-vous me parler de cet endroit ?**

**- Il est loin d'être intéressant.**

**- Alors ne venez plus vous plaindre de la pâleur de ma peau. »**

Aizen leva les yeux au ciel. Ce n'est pas un véritable soleil, ni un véritable ciel. Ils sont toujours à l'extérieur, il a juste fait en sorte que le plafond ressemble à un ciel. Cela ne changera donc rien à la pâleur de la peau de son ancienne subordonnée. Cette dernière semblait courroucée, énervée ne pas avoir été mise au jus pour ce lieu ensoleillé. Aizen reprit sa contemplation, et Hinamori jeta un regard par-dessus le muret. Du sable...Décidément, ce monde est un bac à sable géant. Pas un seul lac, ni même un petit étang, ou un marais. Aucune trace d'eau. La brunette venait même à ce demandé où elle était puisée pour le thé et les repas. Ses joues la picotèrent quand un bras la saisit au niveau des hanches, pour la serrée contre des côtes accueillantes. Pourquoi son Capitaine l'enserrait-elle ainsi ? Son visage vira au cramoisie. La brunette n'osa même pas lever les yeux, de peur de croiser le regard de brun et aussi de rougir encore plus.

**« - Tu sais, depuis que je t'ai ramené ici, je ne me sens plus comme avant. Je ressens l'envi inconditionnel de toujours t'avoir à mes côtés, et je voudrais tuer quiconque t'approche. Ca ne doit pas faire sérieux, celui qui veux trôner sur les Cieux qui se déclare ainsi...**

**- ... Déclarer ? Comme...Une déclaration d'amour ? »**

Hinamori se libéra de l'étreinte de son ancien Capitaine, son visage décomposé par la tristesse. Venait-il de lui dire qu'il l'aimait ? Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, elle ne voulait pas y croire. Son cœur, comprimé dans sa poitrine, lui faisait si mal qu'elle aurait voulu l'arracher de sa poitrine. Aizen la regarda avec incompréhension. Pourquoi réagissait-elle de sa sorte ? Ne partageait-elle pas ses sentiments ? Il chercha à l'emprisonner dans ses bras pour la serrer contre lui, mais la brunette l'évita. L'ancien Capitaine de la Cinquième Division aurait parié avoir vu des larmes perler sur les joues de son ancienne subordonnée.

**« L'amour ? Je n'y crois plus. Je n'y crois plus depuis maintenant un an. J'ai aimé quelqu'un. Je l'ai aimé comme jamais personne, j'étais totalement folle de lui. J'aurais donné ma vie pour sauvegarder la sienne, j'aurais fait les pires horreurs autant que les pires merveilles. Puis il a soudainement disparu, il ne m'a laissé qu'une lettre. Et quand enfin il a réapparut, tel un miracle, je me suis dis que c'était le moment, que je devais lui dire ce que je ressentais pour lui. Mais il m'a fait comprendre qu'il ne partageait pas mes sentiments, en me plantant sa lame dans le cœur. »**

Justement, celui de l'ancien Capitaine sembla exploser dans la poitrine de ce dernier. Alors comme ça...Depuis si longtemps, puis toujours, elle l'aimait ? Elle l'aimait en secret, comme toutes les jeunes filles trop timide pour avouer. Et quand Hinamori allait se déclarer, quand enfin elle a ressenti en elle le courage d'avouer ses sentiments, lui il a tenté de la tuer. Comment a-t-il put être aussi aveugle ? Pourquoi n'avait-il jamais remarqué que son ancienne subordonnée l'aimait ? Et maintenant, elle avait fait une croix sur l'amour. Et tout ça à cause de lui, lui qui pourtant se déclarait à elle en ce jour si banal du mois de Décembre. La voyant trembloter et sangloter, il alla cueillir doucement dans ses bras. Elle se laissa faire, ne cherchant pas à le fuir. Elle semblait anéantie après une telle révélation. Le brun lui caressa doucement les cheveux, cherchant à la rassurer.

**« - Je ne veux plus jamais souffrir...**

**- Tu ne souffriras plus, je te le promets... »**

L'ancien Capitaine farfouilla dans ses cheveux, cherchant à atteindre sa nuque. Mais Hinamori se défit de son étreinte, échappant aux baisers qui l'attendait. Aizen la saisit alors part le bras, et la tira vers lui. Penaude, elle arriva pile dans ses bras, leur visage bien face à face. Hinamori voulut fuir son regard, mais le brun lui souleva le menton, afin de la regarder droit dans les yeux. La brunette lut dans ceux de son ancien Capitaine qu'amour, ce qui lui fit encore plus mal. Pourquoi c'est maintenant, après toutes ces épreuves, qu'il tombait amoureux d'elle ? Pourquoi ici, et non à la Soul Society ? Pourquoi seulement une fois que leur nom ont été trainé dans la boue, pour ensuite être suivit du mot traitre ? Pourquoi après tout ça ? Il approcha doucement son visage de celui de la jeune shinigami, qui ne chercha pas à le fuir. Le baiser se révéla timide, mais tout de même passionné. Ravi, le brun sera Hinamori contre lui, et la shinigami s'y senti tellement en sécurité qu'elle souhaiterait qu'il ne la lâche pour rien au monde. Elle l'aimait, il l'aimait. Merveilleux tableau, magnifique romance.

Dans la salle de contrôle, Gin Ichimaru gloussait. Finalement, ces deux là avaient fini ensemble. Et grâce à lui, en plus. Il ne voulait point se venter, mais il était assez fier de lui. S'il ne leur avait pas donné un coup de pouce, ces deux tourtereaux auraient continués de se jeter des petits regards timides et fuyant sans jamais rien ce dire. Gin avait été l'entremetteur, le formateur du couple royal de Las Noches...


	9. Craintes et aveux

**Chapitre 9 :**

Les temps changent à Las Noches. Depuis l'arrivée d'Hinamori, plus rien n'a jamais été pareil. La guerre semblait avoir disparu de l'esprit d'Aizen, comme si son ancienne subordonnée avait eu le pouvoir de lui retirer ses plans de la tête. Plus rien ne semblait avoir de l'importance, mise à part le confort que la brunette. Ce qu'ignorait les Arrancars et que Gin savait mieux que quiconque, s'était la relation entre Hinamori et son ancien Capitaine. Ce jour-là, Aizen écoutait le rapport ennuyeux d'un Arrancar sur le nombre de Hollow peuplant le Hueco Mundo. Apparemment, leur nombre ne cessait de baisser, et n'allait pas tarder à frôler un seuil critique. Mais bizarrement, le brun s'en fichait presque. Après tout, les Hollow ne sont que de la piétaille, pourquoi devrait-il sans soucier ? Ichimaru, qui assistait également à ce rapport, s'amusa de l'air complètement ailleurs de son supérieur. Quand enfin l'Arrancar quitta la pièce, le grand soupire de soulagement qui échappa de la gorge de l'ancien Capitaine n'échappa pas aux oreilles du benjamin des traitres. Ce dernier avait un tout nouveau jeu : taquiner le couple royal. Bien sûr, ni Hinamori ni Aizen ne savait à quel point Gin était au courant de leur relation. Mais l'homme aux cheveux argentés ne savait pas tout...En effet, depuis quelques nuits, les anciens de la cinquième division ne dormaient presque pas. Le brun se souviendra toujours du premier jour où, toute tremblante et pleurante, Hinamori était venu réclamer son oreille dans sa chambre. Jamais il n'aurait crut qu'un jour, elle franchirait cette porte et viendrait s'asseoir sur son lit, avec le besoin de parler autant. Parfois, à peine s'était-il assise qu'elle laissait libre cours à ses larmes trop longtemps retenues, et parlait. Elle lui racontait ses peines, ses joies, parfois même ses envies. Elle lui arrivait même à parler de chose personnelle, qu'elle n'aurait jamais raconté si son besoin de parler n'avait pas été aussi grand. Hinamori lui confiait vraiment tout, que ce soit ses douleurs mensuelles ou ses manques d'appétit. N'importe qui aurait trouvé ça lassant qu'elle parle sans pause, déployant ainsi sa vie sans raison. Mais lui, ça l'intéressait. Aizen voulait tout savoir, tout connaitre sur ses craintes, ses peurs. Quand la brune pleurait de trop, il la prenait dans ses bras, et elle avait alors deux réactions. Soit elle refusait catégoriquement son réconfort, et se cloitrait dans le silence, soit elle se laissait faire, pleurant sans retenu, continuant de tout lui raconter. Ces visites nocturnes, personne n'en connaissait l'existence. Après tout, qui pouvait imaginer qu'Hinamori sorte de sa chambre en pleine nuit, vêtue de sa simple chemise de robe blanche et son oreiller sous le bras, dans le but d'aller le rejoindre dans la chaleur réconfortante de sa chambre, afin de discuter pendant des longues heures. Beaucoup aurait crut à des étreintes amoureuses et des baisers échangés pendant la nuit entière, mais rien ne cela ne se produisait. Bien sûr, Gin ne devait absolument pas être au courant de cela. Sinon, la rumeur se rependrait comme une trainée de poudre. La porte s'ouvrit lentement, sortant Aizen de ses pensées. Gin élargit son sourire lorsqu'il vit arriver Hinamori.

**« - Oh, Perséphone ! Quelle joie de te voir.**

**- Le bonheur n'est pas partagé**. Maugréa-t-elle. **Et puis, connaissez-vous réellement l'histoire de Perséphone ? Parait-il que c'est Zeus lui-même qui aider Hadès à garder Perséphone auprès de lui, ce qui fait de lui une sorte d'entremetteur. Êtes-vous si orgueilleux au point de vous prendre pour le Dieu des dieux ? »**

Pour une fois, ce fut le brun qui put se moquer de son comparse. Ce dernier resta interdit quelques secondes, avant de reprendre ses esprits et annoncé d'une voix presque mielleuse qu'il n'avait rien d'un entremetteur. Hinamori lui lança un regard suspect. Après tout, c'est lui qui lui a montré cet endroit ensoleillé, où se trouvait, dans un grand hasard, son ancien Capitaine. La brune au chignon sait qu'il a tout observé, qu'il a tout vu, que ce soit la déclaration ou le baiser. Le seul à l'ignorer était Aizen lui-même, et sûrement ne saura-t-il jamais. Les sourcils froncés, Hinamori quitta la salle, apparemment énervée. Le brun jeta un regard en coin vers Gin, qui avait suivit le moindre mouvement de la brune jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse.

**« - Arrête de l'embêter, vous allez finir par vous entretuer.**

**- Mais non, ne vous inquiétez pas. J'adore la taquiner, c'est tout.**

**- Seulement la taquiner ?**

**- Oh ? Êtes-vous jaloux ? »**

Pour toute réponse, il le darda d'un regard glacé. Il n'était pas jaloux du fait qu'il la taquine. Après tout, Hinamori arrive parfois à lui faire fermer son clapet. Le véritable problème était que lui, il pouvait le faire aux yeux de tous, l'appeler Perséphone n'importe où, quelle que soit la situation. Lui, il ne pouvait pas l'enlacer et l'embrasser n'importe où, car elle ne voulait pas. D'après elle, ils étaient dans une période d'essai. Elle voulait d'abord savoir si ça fonctionnait bien entre eux avant d'aller plus loin. Cette situation ne lui plaisait guère, mais il n'a pas vraiment le choix.

Le soir venu, il attendit patiemment, assit dans son lit, l'arrivée d'Hinamori. Elle allait venir, il le savait. Quand la porte s'ouvrit lentement que la frêle silhouette de la shinigami se dessina dans l'encadrement de la porte, le brun se leva, dans le but de venir l'accueillir. Mais déjà elle grimpait sur le matelas, son oreiller pressé contre elle. Pourtant, à la différence des autres fois, elle ne fait pas que s'asseoir et parler. Non, ce soir-là, elle a fondu dans ses bras, se blottissant contre lui, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Il la regarde, ne comprenant pas sa réaction. Normalement, elle refuse son réconfort. Mais là, elle le désire. Le brun renferma ses bras sur elle, la pressant contre lui, humant l'odeur familière de ses cheveux.

**« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »**

Elle ne répond pas, elle reste blotti contre lui à pleurer. Il lui caresse doucement le dos, tentant de la réconforter du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Pourquoi ce soir refuse-t-elle d'avouer ce qu'elle a sur le cœur ? Normalement, si elle vient, c'est pour ça. Mais là, elle reste muette de parole, laissant ses sanglots la secouer. Il déposa un léger baiser sur son front et sécha ses larmes du revers de la main. Elle releva la tête, plongeant son regard dans celui de son ancien Capitaine. Ce dernier lui offrit un petit sourire réconfortant, qui arrive à calmer les sanglots d'Hinamori. Celle-ci toussota, avant de poser son visage encore humide de larme contre le torse d'Aizen. Mais elle ne parle toujours pas.

**« - Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, s'il te plait.**

**- Je...Je ne sais pas vraiment...Je me sens si...Etrange depuis quelques temps. Je n'ai pas faim, je ne suis pas fatiguée, je me lasse de tout et de rien...Je me sens si...vide... »**

Il la serre un peu plus fort contre lui, et l'écoute. Lentement, elle se met à parler. La brune lui confit à quel point ses amis lui manque et à quel point elle se sentait seule ici. Il s'en veut presque de ne pas pouvoir rester plus longtemps à ses côtés, mais se rassure tout seul en se disant que c'était elle qui souhaitait cette distance. C'est avec étonnement qu'il l'écoute parler de ses jeunes années, lorsqu'elle vivait au Rukongai avec Tôshiro. Jamais elle ne lui avait parlé de ça avant. Pendant toute la nuit durant, Aizen écouta son ancienne subordonnée parler. Grace à cela, il en apprenait plus sur elle, ce qui lui permettait de réagir du mieux possible. Quand Hinamori s'arrêta de parler, il crut qu'elle voulait dormir. Mais lorsqu'elle planta ses yeux dans les siens, il comprit qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de dormir pour le moment.

**« Vous n'êtes pas méchant, n'est-ce pas ? Vous n'êtes rien de cela. Quelque chose vous est-il arrivé pour en arriver à de tels plans ? »**

Cette fois si, c'est au tour du brun de rester totalement silencieux. Pourquoi se met-elle à parler de ça ? Jamais ils n'en avaient discuté, comme si elle s'en fichait depuis toujours. Mais ce soir-là, elle voulait comprendre. Mais il ne peut pas lui répondre. Pas maintenant. Il est beaucoup trop tôt pour ça.

**« Tu le sauras, un jour. Et j'ose espérer que tu le découvriras toi-même. »**

L'ancien Capitaine s'allongea alors sur son lit, entrainant Hinamori avec lui. Cette dernière rougit fortement lorsqu'elle se retrouva ainsi au dessus de lui, et se dépêcha de s'allonger à ses côtés. Elle se colla contre son torse, réclamant chaleur et réconfort. Il la serre contre lui, et mesure à quel point elle est fragile. En faisant mine d'être forte, elle essaie de se faire accepter des Arrancars. Dans Las Noches, c'est la loi du plus fort qui règne. Si tu ne sais pas te défendre, tu meurs. En agissant durement, la shinigami tente de montrer qu'elle n'a besoin de la protection de personne, et qu'elle sait se débrouiller. Mais ce n'est vraiment qu'une image. On pourrait presque la comparer à un chat. Elle montre les griffes lorsqu'elle est en colère, mais en vrai, elle est la plus innocente chose du monde. La brunette ne tarde pas à s'endormir, l'air serein. Pendant de longues minutes, il l'observe, admirant son visage calme et endormi. Mais bientôt, ses longues nuits blanches lui rappellent à quel point il est fatigué, et il lui suffit de fermer les yeux pour s'endormir à son tour.

Parfois, les aveux sont durs à faire. Il faut avoir du courage pour avouer tout ce qu'on a sur le cœur, surtout à la personne qu'on aime. Parfois, cela nécessite de longues heures de préparation, avec des mots choisit avec soin. Mais pour Hinamori, c'est un relâchement. Tout lui avouer ainsi, c'est sa façon à elle de lui prouver qu'elle a confiance en lui...


End file.
